Snowflakes
by metwoone
Summary: Trix Fools is the spirit of April Fools, but soon after waking up, she is attacked by Pitch. Who is Trix Fools, and what is she supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

"It's your entire fault you ungrateful bitch!" That was what my father said as he slapped me across the face at my mother's funeral. No one else was there. My mother had died during the birth of my little brother. While the medics were trying to revive her, they didn't notice that the newborn boy had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck.

Neither one of them made it.

That was three months ago.

Ever since then, my father had transformed from the loving caring father he was, into a raging alcoholic. He beat and raped me frequently.

I was only eleven…

Seven years passed. My father came home one day, blazing drunk, and tried to rape me again. I decided that he wasn't allowed to do this anymore, not to me, not to anyone. So I slapped him.

He turned on me then, Angrier than before. He punched me hard across the face until I lied there dazed on the floor. He walked away, but returned a short time later with something in his hand.

A knife.

I tried to get away, I crawled. But he was surprisingly fast for a drunken man. He sat on my chest and held the knife to my throat

"You-you have caused me waaayy too much trouble, ya little bitch" He slurred. He pressed the knife harder against my throat until tiny drops of blood beaded to the surface. "I should have done this so long ago…" and he slashed the blade through my throat. I cried out and he slapped me "The neighbors will hear, bitch!" I lay there bleeding, my father just sat there on the couch, watching me die.

Of course, he didn't see the man standing in the corner of the room. But I did.

He looked at me with those yellow eyes, blazing with both sadness and fury. I just stared.

There isn't a lot you can do with a slit throat.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I started to get tired, my eyes drooped and I could barely even hear the snoring of my father on the couch. The man was snapped out of his daze, and he rushed to my side.

"Emma! Bloody hell Alice, how could he do this to you? Don't worry, I'll save you!" But he knew he couldn't. I was getting more and more tired by the second. With the last bit of my strength, I laced my fingers through his. He held on to them tightly. A single tear fell out of my eye.

"Goodbye… Pitch…"

And then I was gone.

***PITCH***

I couldn't believe it.

Alice.

My best friend

My only companion

Was dead

All because of that man

I walked to his sleeping form on the couch, and was surprised to find a halo of dreamsand floating above his head.

"Really, Sandman?" I spat "Out of all the men in the world, you choose to give _this one _good dreams?" Annoyed, I stuck my hand into the sand, as if I could break it apart. I was angry. Angry for the loss of my friend, that this man, this _thing, _didn't even show remorse for his only daughter. Angry that those so called guardians, didn't even help the child. The '_protectors'. _Suddenly the man started to squirm in his sleep. The dreamsand above him had turned dark, black.

Pitch Black.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. For Alice

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of content screams.

This was kind of disorienting, considering I didn't even know I was asleep

I shot up like a bullet, scanning the room I was in. There were two people, adults, sitting on the couch in pajamas drinking coffee. They looked tired, but content.

"Wow! New skates! Thanks mom, I can't wait to show Jack!" The adults shared a knowing look, as if this Jack was completely normal. I turned to where I had heard the voice, to see a small boy, maybe eight, sitting in front of a tree. He was also in pajamas, but he was on the floor and surrounded by paper shredding's. The boy was beaming at the box in his lap; I could only guess that within laid a new pair of skates. The ones he would show… Jack?

Suddenly, a little girl burst into the room and instantly tripped. In her arms was a stuffed animal, maybe she had received it the same way the boy had? She pushed herself into a sitting position and started playing with the doll. "Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" She then proceeded to make the bunny, indeed hop.

I was shocked they hadn't yet noticed me, so I spoke.

"Hello?" I was startled by my own voice; it was dry and raspy, as if I hadn't drank water for days. No one reacted to me speaking, so I walked towards the parents and waved a hand in front of the mothers face. "Halloo?" She didn't react. A bell went off in another room

"Oh! Breakfast is ready kids, clean this up before you eat, okay?" and then she and the man walked past me and left. The children quickly swept their paper into a neat pile before hurrying to what I now assumed was the kitchen. I stepped in front of the boy.

"Can you please tell me where I am?" but the boy ignored me, and walked straight through me. I gasped. Was I a ghost? Did I die? I sat there, shocked as the children ran to enjoy what I now knew was Christmas morning. But I just stayed there on the ground.

I stayed there for maybe an hour, until the children ran downstairs, having replaced their pajamas with coats and boots "Be careful!" their mother called. They called back in agreement, before giggling their way out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

_Okay, _I thought, _so I'm a ghost. Well then, that means I should be able to walk through walls, right? _I of course, tested that theory, in the most idiotic may possible.

I ran and tackled the wall.

Of course I hit it and landed on my butt, very painfully might I add.

"So, not a ghost," I said, mostly to myself "Just incredibly stupid. Good to know" and I walked out through the open door the children had so graciously left me.

I ended up a pond. It was frozen over, of course, considering it was winter. So I walked to the center and lay down, so I could see the moon. It was that time of the year, so even though it was the afternoon, I could see the moon just as plainly as the sun and sky. I lay there for a while, before realizing something with a shock.

I couldn't remember _anything_

Not how I had ended up in that house, the date, the time, where I was, not my name, I didn't even know what I _looked like_!

I sat up and looked at the ice, "Well," I said, again to myself "I can fix one of those things…" so I grabbed a nearby branch and smacked it into the ice, not hard enough to dump me into the pond, just so a small hole could form. While working on my task, I noticed my attire. Nothing fancy, no long, flowing dress or cloak, just a ratty old t-shirt. I didn't think much of it, thinking back to my realization earlier that day, I knew no one could, or would see me, so what did it matter? I was confused by my not feeling the cold. But I pushed the thoughts back and focused on my task. Once completed, I sat there looking at the hole. Not my reflection, the hole.

"Come on," I said "It can't be _that _bad, can it?" and I forced myself to look into the water. And boy was I surprised with what I saw…

My hair couldn't be natural, unless I was some sort of mutant. It was a bright green, not neon, but like fresh grass. Looking closer I saw other colors peeking through. Red, pink, yellow, it was beautiful. At my ears, the hair curled all the way down to my lower back. But it was my eyes that really startled me. I leaned forwards with a gasp, making sure I hadn't imagined it, that it wasn't just a trick of the light.

No, they were real. My eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, Indigo, violet.

I smiled. I don't know why, but my appreance pleased me.

"What am I?" I whispered, not expecting anyone to answer. But someone did. It was a deep, wise old voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. But somehow I knew who had spoken. I looked into the sky and smiled. I liked that name.

_Trix Fools_

**So it's kind of obvious who she is, right? I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'm tired, okay?**

**So, hopefully the guardians or at least Jack will come in in the next chapter, again, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Four months later…

I ran through the streets, giddily. I didn't know for sure _why _I was so excited, I just knew I was. People in the streets were laughing and running and screaming in delight. I stopped at a café where I saw a couple sitting at a table waiting for their order. They looked tired and bored. I jumped the fence and stopped behind the girl. What was I doing? I had no idea; I just knew I had to. I leaned over and blew into the girl's ear, and suddenly her eyes perked up. She scooped up some whipped cream from her hot chocolate, and plopped it onto the boy's nose. He looked up at her, startled, but then started laughing. He took foam from his latte and wiped it all over her cheek. She giggled and ran out of the café, and he scooped up more foam and took chase, laughing the whole way, and leaving behind a very confused waiter holding what I assumed what their order.

I felt…great. Was this what I was here to do? To inspire tricks and games? Sure, I had been doing that since I woke up, but only today had it felt so good! I skipped out the door and bumped into something on the ground. I stumbled and picked the thing up, it was a sign. At the top it said _Le Café _in fancy French letters, but underneath there was a section of chalkboard, and on it, in green it read "April Fool's special, 2 eat for the price of 1" April Fools? That was today? I turned around giddily and skipped into the street. Today was going to be good.

Late that night, I sat on a lamp post outside of a house. It was a nice house, with red walls and white trim. I recognized the boy in the window. I had inspired him to switch the salt and the sugar in his house, so that when his parents tried to sweeten their morning coffee, well…

Above his head I saw a halo of golden sand. It showed himself playing with a group of children in the snow, and then an older boy joined in. He was holding a stick and flying around in barefoot. Who was_that_? Could he be like me? I pushed his window open and floated in, trying to get a better look at his dream, when suddenly, it changed. The flying boy dropped to the ground, convulsed and dissolved. The sand version of the child looked for him, calling out his name and yelling for his friends to help him. But they looked at him like he was crazy, as if the boy had never existed at all. The sand turned into a small black horse, hovering over the boys head. He moaned and crunched into a ball. "No, no Jack?" he murmured "No, he _is _real" I couldn't stand it anymore. I swatted the creature away from the boy and into the wall. He startled and woke up. "Jack? Jack!" He looked at the horse in the corner and pushed himself away "No" he said "A nightmare?" so _that _was what it was called! The nightmare looked at me and then the boy and it jumped towards him.

"Oh, no you don't!" I tackled it in the air, stopping it from harming the boy, as well as confusing him. I stood in front of the creature and glared at him. I knew I was quite a sight. Tall, angry, and literally_glowing _with anger. The creature took one look at me and bolted out the door and into the night. I flew after him, leaving behind only a shimmering trail of dust. The nightmare was fast, but I easily caught up. It flew through streets and parks, before coming to a stop in a forest, where it disappeared into the shadows. "Hello?" I said "who's there?" I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned and saw a grown man with grey skin and black hair come out of the shadows.

"Alice?" he said. "Is that you?" The name triggered pain in my mind. Alice? No, my name was Trix. But who was he? A memory burst into my mind. I knew I was probably wincing and groaning, but I didn't care. This was the first time I had _ever _remembered something.

_I lay on the ground, blood seeping from my stomach. A man held onto my hand. He was saying something, but I only could hear the last few words. "I'll save you…" I looked up at him and smiled._

_"Goodbye… Pitch_

I gasped and was flung into the real world. "…Pitch…?" I said. The man beamed.

"It _is _you! You're alive! I'm taking you back home, I can't believe it!" He came forwards and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the shadows.

"What? No! Who are you, leave me alone!" The man dropped me, and looked at me horrified.

"No," He said "No! You have to remember me! You have to remember!" He looked into the sky and yelled at the moon "This is your fault!" I tried to back away, but he looked back and grabbed me. "Oh no, you're still coming with me, love. And you're not going to leave me again" the nightmare I had followed came out of the shadows, and towards me. "Don't worry. He won't harm you; he only means to take you to my home." The nightmare came towards me, and suddenly, I felt a push from behind and I was inside of it. I screamed and pounded on the sides of the horse, trying to get free. When suddenly, a burst of blue energy hit pitch and sent him flying. "Frost?" He cried.

The boy I had seen in the boys dream came from the sky and landed in front of him. "Did you miss me?" Pitch snarled and spat in the boy's face.

"I should have killed you, long ago" I continued to struggle and push on the sides of the nightmare. The boy glanced at me and glared at pitch.

"So, now you're kidnapping girls?" Pitch glared at the boy and snapped his fingers. A fine curtain of dust fell on my face. It looked like sand, but it burnt like acid. I screamed and stopped struggling, I just lay there screaming. "What did you do to her!" the boy yelled. He had run to my side and tried to free me.

"If I can't have her" the man chuckled "No one can" and then he was gone. The nightmare dissolved and I fell to the ground. But my relief was short, because the beast then turned into a cloud of black smoke, and forced its way down my throat.

To say it hurt would be a huge understatement. I felt as if I was being ripped apart from the inside out. Someone was screaming. Me? No, I was too busy dying to scream. But if not me, then that boy had very feminine screams. Black dots began to crowd in on the edges of my vision. I saw a huge burst of white light and I was being picked up. I was thrust through the portal, not that I cared really. I had already passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to hushed voices.

"Who _is _she?"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Well _duh _ya Gumby, she's a spirit for crying out loud!"

"How do you know she's a spirit? She could just be a believer."

"At her age? No, she _is_ immortal. And look at hair!"

"Good point, wait where's Jack?"

"He went to check up on Jamie"

_Jamie. _That was the name of that boy I visited last night. And then all the memories came flooding back. The nightmare

Pitch

That boy

The boy! Where did he take me, who _were_ these people? My instincts were screaming _run, run!_

So, of course I ran.

I jumped up from my position on the ground, surprising the people who had been watching me. The second I landed on my feet I was running. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Down halls, through doors, then I noticed something from the corner of my eye. Something big, and grey, and covered in fur…

Was that a _bunny? _

I ran faster. Faster than I had ever run before, all I knew was that I had to get away. But then something horrible appeared in front of me, a window.

It was a dead end.

I stopped and looked both ways. There were hallways continuing both sides, but once I started towards them, a figure would block my path. I growled in frustration as my captors came into view.

"Oh, crap…" I whispered. No, no, not them! Anyone but _them_! I looked from side to side, taking inventory.

1 Big burly man with a long white beard was cracking his knuckles

1 oversized Rabbit ninja

1 giant humming bird

1 golden jolly man

All of them were blocking an exit. So I had to use my one last desperate option.

I turned around and jumped through the window.

When I arrived at Jamie's bedroom window, I wasn't surprised to see the young believer still awake. "Hey, kiddo" The ten year old looked up at my voice, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Jack!" and then I was captured in a hug. "Did you find the nightmare? Is Pitch back? Did you find out what saved me? C'mon Jack, tell me!"

"Whoa!" I laughed "Slow down! Yeah, I got it all figured out."

"So?" The boy prompted "What happened?" I hesitated, should I tell him? I don't want to scare him. Naw, he's a brave kid, plus, he deserves to know.

"Pitch is back" I said, and quickly added "But, we can handle it. Don't worry, Jamie. It's gonna be alright" He calmed down significantly after that.

"Wait" He said "Who saved me?" I wasn't entirely sure. I could've been the girl, but what if it wasn't?

"I don't know, kiddo." I told him about the girl, how Pitch had been trying to take her away "It might've been her. I'll be sure to ask her when she wakes up." The boy nodded and handed me a pad of paper and a pen. "Jamie..?"

"Draw her for me" he said "So that I'll believe in her, and then when you introduce her to me I'll be able to see her." Sometimes this kid cracks me up. I hadn't been planning on introducing Jamie to this mysterious girl, but now I knew I'd have to.

"I'll try…" and I proceeded to draw. I must say, I did a pretty good job, from her curly hair to her ratty old t-shirt. I held the drawing up to Jamie and he gasped.

"Whoa, she's pretty. Wait, what about her eyes?" I hadn't included the eyes, I had just made the almond shapes that most people have.

"Well, Jamie. I never saw them" The boy laughed

"How could you not notice her eyes?" I laughed too.

"I have _no _idea" We talked for a while after that, but eventually Jamie had to sleep. So I tucked him in and flew off to the North Pole. I had a lot of questions for this chick

I flew high into the clouds. I could hear the buzzing of wings and something like… sand? I didn't have time to dwell on it though. I flew higher and higher, but they were still catching up. I looked back to see that the bird lady had almost caught me. A bird flew past, so I grabbed it and flung it at my pursuers. A petty move, but it worked.

I was getting away, since the sandman had stopped to catch his falling companion, when I felt something hard and cold hit me from behind, and I started to fall.

I was disoriented and confused. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down, much less fly. But just before I hit the ground, I was able to right myself and roll safely into the snow. I looked back again and saw that they had landed, and were still chasing me. I started to run, but being the klutz I am, I tripped.

Coughing up snow, I tried to stand up to keep running, but pain burnt in my ankle. I cried out and fell back down. I looked back, they were even closer now. I tried crawling, dragging myself through the snow.

"Please," I yelled "Please, don't hurt me" I knew how I must have looked. Messed up hair, crawling through the snow, my pupils were probably huge from adrenalin and fear, but I kept crawling. Suddenly, something picked me up from behind. I looked back, expecting the big man who hadn't followed me outside. But my gaze was met by a large fuzzy creature… with a mustache? I screamed, it screamed. Everyone was screaming. The bird lady was yelling at the monster for scaring me, and the cold boy was yelling to the little man. The little man nodded and formed a ball of golden sand. "Oh, no" I said "don't you even-"and then he threw it in my face, and I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry it's so short! Again..! I'm going on vacation, and I might not have internet, so I might not upload until Friday, but I'll keep writing while I'm there! So you'll either get two chapters, or one really long one.**

**Okay, bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

You'd think that after someone runs away from you and you capture them that you'd keep them in a cell, or a locked room so they wouldn't escape, right?

Apparently not, when I woke up, I was wrapped up in a soft blanket, in an armchair. I looked to the side and saw a steaming cup on the table next to me, along with a plate of cookies, sugar cookies! My favourite! Then I felt something on my ankle.

Something soft, like cloth, but it was moving. _Please not a spider, _I thought _please oh please not a spider!_ I looked down.

Not a spider, something much more confusing.

There was a woman sitting on a stool in front of me wrapping my ankle in gauze. _Oh, dammit! I sprained it? _I looked at the woman and gasped. She was covered in feathers. Green, purple, pink, I even saw some blue. And it was all topped off with a pair of wings and a golden feather on her head. Startled at my gasp, the bird lady looked up at me, revealing shimmering violet eyes.

"Oh!" she said. Her voice was high and slightly raspy, but cheerful and happy. "You're awake! Nothing like some dream sand to knock a girl out, am I right?" I just stared at her with a blank expression. Her face turned thoughtful. "That's right, you're confused and terrified. I'll go get the others so we can explain." As she walked away, I noticed one of her wings were bent and misshapen. Suddenly, my motherly instinct that I didn't even know I had, popped in.

"Oh!" I said, making her turn around "What happened to your wing?" She looked at me confused. That's when the realization hit me. I gasped and clamped my hands on to my mouth. "_I hit you with a bird" _I whispered, absolutely horrified. I had never hurt anything or anyone, other than the nightmare that I had saved the boy from. But absolutely never had I _ever _hurt a human being. Or, an _almost _human being…

"Oh my goodness, I am soo sorry. Is it bad?" she laughed softly and walked to my side.

"It's _fine _Trix" And then I was confused

"How do you know my name? I don't even know you!" She laughed again.

"You haven't figured out who I am yet?" She asked. Then I realized.

Woman

Wings

Fairy

I had thrown a bird at the mother effing _Tooth Fairy._

"Oh my goodness!" I cried "I am soo sorry! Did I hurt your wing badly? Can you fly? Will you ever be able to fly again? Oh my god! I've disabled the tooth fairy! If any kids could see me, they'd be _pissed_. I'm such a horrible person!" the fairy rubbed my back gently, and I tried not to flinch away from her touch.

"It's okay. I'm immortal, I'll heal quickly, and I'll be back on my wings in a couple of hours" I sniffed and looked up at her.

"Really?" She laughed

"Yes, I'll go get the others so we can explain why you're here. I'm sure you have a lot of questions…" And then she was gone.

I checked my surroundings. The décor wasn't very strange; wood, lots of fireplaces, the thing that surprised me was the giant globe in the center of the room. I looked as if it was made of multiple pieces of metal stacked on top of each other. On it there were shapes that looked to me as if they were supposed to be the continents, but I couldn't really tell, since the names were written in another language, Greek maybe? On each of the continents there were tiny lights, clumped together in some places, and very spread out in others. Some places didn't have any lights at all. What were those supposed to be..? Then I noticed the door, the wide open door.

I could've escaped. Just walked out, no one would notice until it was too late. But the thing was I didn't care anymore. And what was waiting for me back in Burgess, anyways? A town full of people who can't see me, maybe a couple of kids who I can help play their game, and that's it. I figured I might as well stay, as long as they kept the cookies coming.

Suddenly, the doors to the room I was in burst open with a large bang. I squeaked in fear and dived behind the armchair I had been sitting in.

"Trix Fools!" someone cried with a strong accent. "Wel- hey, where did she go?" I peeked over the top of the armchair, hoping not to be seen. No such luck. A stout little man made of… sand? Anyways, he looked at me and perked up, then tried to get the older accented man's attention. "Where could she have gone?" the man wondered aloud.

"Who cares where the Sheila went? We just gotta find her. Tooth, you check the west hall. North, check the, well, north side. Sandy, go east. And I'll go south. Jack, you stay here in case she comes back." The little man kept trying to catch their attention.

"No" the older man said "We should stay here. The pole is huge, she'll get lost and come back, or the yetis will find her" The large bunny hybrid… thing laughed.

"This ain't Christmas, north. She won't just be given to us on a silver platter. We need to go and _find _her"

"Neither is it Easter, Bunny. She does not want to be found like your eggs" they continued to argue, something about bellies? As the little man tried to get their attention. Eventually he got tired and floated towards me. Offering me a small smile, he stopped by the table holding my cocoa and now empty plate of cookies. He turned calmly to the others and pushed my cup over the edge of the table.

It toppled over the side and hit the ground with a shattering noise that almost made me scream, but I caught myself.

The people all turned their heads to the man, who pointed at me. Knowing I couldn't hide forever, I stood and waved sheepishly.

"Umm..." I mumbled "hi..?" The large man chuckled and walked towards me. Looking at the bunny ninja, he smirked and patted his stomach. The bunny ninja rolled his eyes and started painting… an egg?

"Ah! Trix my child, you`re awake at last! Time for introductions, no?" he didn't even wait for me to reply before he continued speaking. He walked to the giant thing he was arguing with.

"This is Bunny, or as you might know him, the Easter bunny" I nearly chocked. I started coughing uncontrollably.

"You, you're a _bunny?"_ I coughed out.

"Yeah," he said defensively 'Ya got a problem with that, mate?" I quickly shook my head.

"Oh, no!" I said "it's just; you don't look like a bunny. You look like some… bunny… hybrid… kangaroo…ninja...turtle?" He looked at me like I was crazy, which I guess I sort of was.

The large man coughed into his large fist. "Continuing on" he started towards the tooth fairy, but before he could say her name she interrupted him.

"Oh no, North" she said happily "me and Trix have already met! And she even apologized for hurting my wing! See, I told you she wasn't that bad!" then she skipped to me and hugged me. I stood awkwardly for a while, before patting her back softly.

"Um… hello?" She pulled away and smiled, and then she turned to the man

"Time for _your_ introduction, north. Trix, this is Santa Claus!" I stood there gaping at him. Like _literally_ just standing there with my mouth open. _This _was Santa clause? But Santa was nice and jolly and fat. This guy was like a white Dwayne Johnson! With a beard… He walked over to me and took my tiny hand in one of his.

"Is nice to finally meet you Trix!" I was then pulled to the next person. The man made of sand.

"This is Sandman, but we call him Sandy" the man extended his hand for a hand shake, and I leaned forwards to return it, but I was dragged away before I could. "Moving on!" I was finally taken to the boy in the blue hoodie holding the stick.

"This is boy who saved you from Pitch! But, you may call him Jack Frost" Jack Frost? Huh, never heard of him before, must be new? Of course, I was new too, so he probably never heard of _me _either…

The boy looked at me with suspicion. He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he looked behind me and smiled. I turned around and came face to face with Tooth, who was grinning like a maniac. "Open up!" she chirped.

I only had time to stammer "Wait, what?" before she slipped her fingers into my mouth, pulling my lips back to reveal my teeth.

"Ooh!" She squealed "They're beautiful, even whiter than Jacks! Sorry Jack honey, but these guys shine like the sun!" I smiled, or tried to. I was challenging with someone's fingers in your mouth.

"Um, thanks?" I said "Now, I _really_ need to get back home, you know, to Burgess…" when I named my home town, the people gasped. Why? What was so special about Burgess?

"You live in Burgess?" Tooth gasped. I nodded.

"Well, yeah. Wasn't that sort of a given, considering that's where you found me?" they all turned to Jack, who looked startled.

"You found her in _Burgess_?" North boomed. Jack stumbled back a few steps before answering.

"Okay, yes. But it's fine! I already told Jamie about the dangers; he even said he wants to meet Trix! Pitch isn't even all that strong, he didn't put up much of a fight! It's alright" Jamie? There's that name again… jack looked uncomfortable, so I stepped in.

"So… can I go home now?" Before any of the others could answer, Jack smiled

"Sure! And since you live in Burgess, that'll make one less trip. I'll take you!" and before any of the others could argue, he grabbed my waist and we flew out the window.

**Yay! im finally finished! sorry it took so long, i'd be surprised if i had any readers left...**

**BUT I WILL WRITE ON!**

**Also, if you have any ideas or requests, just PM me :)**

**Byee~**

**Iamonice**


	6. Chapter 6

We flew over towns and countries swiftly and quietly. Well, almost quietly. Jack kept asking me questions about last night; "Why did you run away?" "What was up with Pitch?" "How long have you been in Burgess?" I didn't answer any of them, until one stood out.

"Why am I carrying you? You can fly." And he almost dropped me, but I grabbed his arm and shouted:

"No!" He looked down at me in amusement.

"Why not? I mean, other than the obvious fact of being close to me, of course." He smirked down at me, still clinging to his arm. I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to point out my weakness of the moment.

"Well?" he prompted. I sighed; maybe once I told him, he would stop thinking of dropping me.

"I can't fly, okay?" He looked at me confused.

"What? But you flew last night…" I sighed and shook my head.

"I mean, I can fly. I just can't _now. _You try passing out after being poisoned and thrown through a magic portal. All the running and flying I did last night was made of pure adrenaline." He looked down at me; I was getting worried by how mischievous he looked.

"So, what you're saying is that if I drop you, you're doomed? That you're relying on _me _to get you to Burgess safely?" I looked away and scowled.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" He loosened his grip on me so I slid down his leg, almost falling off.

"Yes!" I screamed, scrambling up to his waist, where I clung for dear life. But Jack didn't even seem fazed; he just flew on to Burgess.

We arrived at the house soon after.

And I was met with an unexpected surprise.

I turned to Jack "This is where the boy lives? The human?" He looked at me closely.

"Well, yes. Why else would I bring you here?" I turned to him, astonished.

"This is where _I _live." He shook his head.

"Why would you live here? It's just a house. And it's sort of taken." I smiled and grabbed his hand. I jumped to the roof- I might've not been able to fly, but I wasn't about to be carried into my own house- and ran to the side, where their chimney stood.

"Look! I sleep here, because the chimney's warm and it blocks the wind." I knelt and pulled away the loose brick I had found a while back. I had bumped into the chimney while flying and it just fell out. Behind there was a small space where I kept my few belongings: a small box of matches, and the diary and knife that had been next to me when I woke up. I could only assume that the moon had given to me for protection and not to… you know. The diary... I never figured that out. It was filled with gibberish, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it out.

Jack leaned closer to see what was inside, but I covered it before he could get a good look. He looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"It's… personal." He shrugged and walked to the edge of the roof. He looked over the side, then sat down and swung himself over the edge.

"Jamie?" He whispered. "Open up." I heard silent footsteps before the window banged open.

"Jack!" I heard a young boy scream. Jack chuckled and jumped through the window.

"Hey kid," he laughed. "Have fun without me?"

"What? Never!" From the sound of it, I guessed Jack pat the boys head.

"I'm joking, kid. Just because I'm the Guardian of Fun doesn't mean you can't have fun without me. It's great, actually! Means you're growing up…" I could tell Jack wasn't big on the concept of Jamie growing up, but why? Quickly, Jack changed the subject. "Anyways! I brought that girl I was telling you about. Trix?" Jamie perked up.

"Really? Can I finally meet her?" I noticed I was hovering. Nothing like the possibility of someone seeing you after being alone for what felt like forever really helps a girl fly again.

"Yup!" Jack said. "She's on the roof right now. Trixie Pixie! Come on down!" Loving the new nickname, I leaned over the side of the roof and peeked in the window. The kid was staring at me, but I knew he just _thought_he would be able to see me. The kid was going to get one bitter surprise.

"Don't call me that," I snapped, and flipped into the room. "And why do I have to do this? It's not like he'll be able to see me…" I trailed off at the end, hoping he couldn't hear how much I hoped he would. The winter spirit said nothing, just smirked.

"Jamie." he pointed at me "This is Trix, the spirit of April Fools… that's about it." The boy looked at me and beamed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Trix!" I stumbled back, so shocked that I floated a couple of inches in the air. For a few moments, I just stayed like that, staring at this seeing boy.

We flew over towns and countries swiftly and quietly. Well, almost quietly. Jack kept asking me questions about last night; "Why did you run away?" "What was up with Pitch?" "How long have you been in Burgess?" I didn't answer any of them, until one stood out.

"Why am I carrying you? You can fly." And he almost dropped me, but I grabbed his arm and shouted:

"No!" He looked down at me in amusement.

"Why not? I mean, other than the obvious fact of being close to me, of course." He smirked down at me, still clinging to his arm. I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to point out my weakness of the moment.

"Well?" he prompted. I sighed; maybe once I told him, he would stop thinking of dropping me.

"I can't fly, okay?" He looked at me confused.

"What? But you flew last night…" I sighed and shook my head.

"I mean, I can fly. I just can't _now. _You try passing out after being poisoned and thrown through a magic portal. All the running and flying I did last night was made of pure adrenaline." He looked down at me; I was getting worried by how mischievous he looked.

"So, what you're saying is that if I drop you, you're doomed? That you're relying on _me _to get you to Burgess safely?" I looked away and scowled.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" He loosened his grip on me so I slid down his leg, almost falling off.

"Yes!" I screamed, scrambling up to his waist, where I clung for dear life. But Jack didn't even seem fazed; he just flew on to Burgess.

We arrived at the house soon after.

And I was met with an unexpected surprise.

I turned to Jack "This is where the boy lives? The human?" He looked at me closely.

"Well, yes. Why else would I bring you here?" I turned to him, astonished.

"This is where _I _live." He shook his head.

"Why would you live here? It's just a house. And it's sort of taken." I smiled and grabbed his hand. I jumped to the roof- I might've not been able to fly, but I wasn't about to be carried into my own house- and ran to the side, where their chimney stood.

"Look! I sleep here, because the chimney's warm and it blocks the wind." I knelt and pulled away the loose brick I had found a while back. I had bumped into the chimney while flying and it just fell out. Behind there was a small space where I kept my few belongings: a small box of matches, and the diary and knife that had been next to me when I woke up. I could only assume that the moon had given to me for protection and not to… you know. The diary... I never figured that out. It was filled with gibberish, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it out.

Jack leaned closer to see what was inside, but I covered it before he could get a good look. He looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"It's… personal." He shrugged and walked to the edge of the roof. He looked over the side, then sat down and swung himself over the edge.

"Jamie?" He whispered. "Open up." I heard silent footsteps before the window banged open.

"Jack!" I heard a young boy scream. Jack chuckled and jumped through the window.

"Hey kid," he laughed. "Have fun without me?"

"What? Never!" From the sound of it, I guessed Jack pat the boys head.

"I'm joking, kid. Just because I'm the Guardian of Fun doesn't mean you can't have fun without me. It's great, actually! Means you're growing up…" I could tell Jack wasn't big on the concept of Jamie growing up, but why? Quickly, Jack changed the subject. "Anyways! I brought that girl I was telling you about. Trix?" Jamie perked up.

"Really? Can I finally meet her?" I noticed I was hovering. Nothing like the possibility of someone seeing you after being alone for what felt like forever really helps a girl fly again.

"Yup!" Jack said. "She's on the roof right now. Trixie Pixie! Come on down!" Loving the new nickname, I leaned over the side of the roof and peeked in the window. The kid was staring at me, but I knew he just _thought_ he would be able to see me. The kid was going to get one bitter surprise.

"Don't call me that," I snapped, and flipped into the room. "And why do I have to do this? It's not like he'll be able to see me…" I trailed off at the end, hoping he couldn't hear how much I hoped he would. The winter spirit said nothing, just smirked.

"Jamie." he pointed at me "This is Trix, the spirit of April Fools… that's about it." The boy looked at me and beamed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Trix!" I stumbled back, so shocked that I floated a couple of inches in the air. For a few moments, I just stayed like that, staring at this seeing boy.

"Jack." I whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"The kid can see me."

"Well, duh."

I looked at him and glared. _Well duh_? My first time having a human seeing me, and that is his response?

The boy looked at me and smiled. "Your hair is really pretty," he said. I relaxed a little, and floated down into the seat below me. Suddenly, the second I landed, the boy scrambled towards me, leaning in towards me face. "Wow," he breathed, then turned to Jack. "How could you not notice eyes like _that_?" I was confused.

"My eyes?" I asked "What about them?" The boy turned to me, and then jumped off the chair and stumbled to his desk. Reaching into one of his notebooks, he shoved a paper into my hands.

"Jack drew it!" he exclaimed "So that I would believe in you!" I saw only a glimpse of the drawing. It was me no doubt, but what did he mean by believe?

I turned towards Jack, who had watching us amused from his perch at the window.

"Believe?" I asked "What does he mean, _believe_?" Now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"Didn't you know?" he asked "That was why other people can't see you; they don't know you're there." I was astonished. This whole time, I had been asking, crying out, why no one could see me! And the entire time, the answer was so _clear_. He shook his head. "I'll explain later. Now kiddo, you should get to bed, tomorrow's school." The boy groaned.

"Can't you make it a snow day? I don't want to go to school!" Jack chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"This close to Easter? Bunny would have my skin! It's almost the weekend, and then we can spend all day playing! Now say good night to Trix and get to bed." The boy turned to his bed.

"Bye, Trix," he grumbled.

"Bye, kid," I whispered, turning towards the window. All of a sudden, arms wrapped around my waist, I looked back and saw the boy clinging to my waist… hugging me? I was startled for a second, standing there frozen, until I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Night…" I said. He let go of me and jumped into his bed, pulling his covers over his body.

In shock, I walked slowly towards the window.

Today, I met all of my childhood legends, almost got dropped into the Pacific Ocean, and had a child believe in me, and it was starting to take its toll. Jack looked at my dazed form, chuckled, grabbed my wrist and flew me to my rooftop.

**Hey! I hope this chapter was good, but if it's not, im sorry! Im just trying to get past all of the intro's and stuff so i can get to the good stuff :)**

**YES I DO KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS GOING. IM NOT JUST WRITING THIS BLIND!**

**Also, thank you and shout out to Sushi4427, who edited my story. So if you're wondering why you were not ripping your hair out at my horrible grammer, thank her!**

**She also has a GREAT story called Luck's Always to blame, It is so good! If you're interested in reading it, i will post the link on my profile.**

**LASTLY: I might not update for a while, cause i have a lot of auditions, piano things, tests, lessons, projects, and a whole lot of other things that just make life worth living, sort of...not at all really...**

**I think that is it... See you.. later..? Probably by the weekend. If not, you may hunt me down and murder my family, but not my cat... Or me...**

**Okay, bye!**

**~iamonice**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't see Jack Frost again for a long time. Of course, since it was no longer winter in Burgess, and his being here would bring an unwanted frost to the area. Jamie was devastated at first, but seem relieved i would be staying.

Soon, winter returned, as did the snow, and Jack frost.

We sat on the roof for a while, just talking. He told me about his life before he became Jack Frost. He was just finishing his story of how he saved his sister from falling through the ice on the pond where they skated.

", and then I fell in." he finished.

"You died?" I asked I was shocked. I didn't even have a life before I became who I was, but he had to leave his entire family behind. "That's horrible" I whispered. Once I said that, he looked at me confused.

"Well, yeah" he said it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "So, how was _your _life before, well, this?" He motioned towards the air surrounding us.

"Nothing. I just woke up. I didn't have anything before now. No family, no home, so life. I just was." He shook his head. "I think I would remember. It was less than a year ago. Plus, I woke up in this very house." He looked at me sadly.

"You too?" he said.

"Me too? Not me too! I had nothing before this, _nothing_" I couldn't help but notice that it seemed I was trying to convince myself more than him…

"I was just like you, once" What? I was nothing like him. He was a guardian, the bringer of fun and happiness, the spirit of winter, the one who saved us all from Pitch Black. Me? I was nothing but an invisible prankster…

"I couldn't remember anything from my past life. Not even my family. But I found my memories and-" I interrupted him

"I know! And while that's very sad and all, I didn't have a life or family! I just, _was_. End of story. I won't go looking for my memories, because I won't find anything. And even if I _did_ have a past life, I don't want to remember it." I whispered the last bit, afraid he would hear the loneliness in my voice. Somehow detect it over all other emotions. I looked down in shame. Everyone had heard of Jack Frost's story. How he was alone for three hundred years, how he saved us all from an eternity of darkness and was adopted into his new family of guardians. He survived through all of that. I didn't want him to think I was weak, that I needed companionship. That I couldn't survive on my own. I felt him put a hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Trix, seeing my memories helped me figure out who I am. It showed me why and how I am a guardian. If I hadn't have found them, I wouldn't be who I am today. You should at least try." I looked into his eyes, expecting to see pity, but all I saw was understanding. Jack had been through this, he had forgotten who he was, forgotten he even _was_ someone else. But I was different. I was never anyone else, Jack had just forgotten, I knew that I was nothing. But, I knew he wouldn't stop until I gave in.

"Fine" I whispered "I'll try to find my memories…" He instantly beamed and grabbed my hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He cried, and then flew off the roof into the night sky, dragging me with him.

Soon we arrived at a large mountain. "Jack?" I asked "Where are we?" what did this random mountain in India help me with my memories? He looked back at me and smiled.

"We are at the tooth palace." Tooth palace? Did he mean tooth, the happy little fairy, lived on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere? He had to be kidding. Suddenly, I noticed little birds flying to and from the mountain. No, not birds, of course not. They looked like little humming bird people… maybe this _was_ tooth's place…

All of a sudden, I heard an angry buzzing behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see one of the hummingbird people racing towards us. I let out a little scream, but couldn't dodge the fairy in time. The fairy hit my face, sending me spinning in the air while the barreled towards Jack. At the last minute, he caught her.

"Hey Baby!" he said, looking at the fairy lovingly. I couldn't believe it. Jack Frost, was in love with a _bird_? He looked at me and smiled. "Trix, this is Baby Tooth, The Tooth Fairies best helper. Not to mention one of the most awesome fairy that ever lived!" he raised his hand as if expecting a high five. The Fairy, Baby Tooth, squealed happily and pressed her tiny hand against his huge one. Turning back to the fairy, Jack turned serious. "Now, Baby. I need you to do something for me. Something _very _important. You think you're up for it?" Baby tooth looked at him and squeaked angrily, as if to say, _really?_ "Sorry, of course you can do it, I'm sorry for doubting you" the fairy beamed and motioned for him to continue. "We need you to go get Tooth. No, not _a _tooth, _the_ Tooth. Your boss/mother?" she rolled her eyes and smacked her head with her palm. Then she saluted Jack and flew away.

"Well," I said sarcastically "That was fun!"

As I entered the mountain, I didn't know what to expect. Maybe caves? Rock spires? You know the normal _mountainy_ things. But I sure didn't expect that.

The inside of the mountain was completely hallowed out, and platforms were built to support giant storage units. Was that where they stored the teeth? At the top was a giant cage like thing, where all the fairies seemed to be coming from. And at the very bottom were small ponds and murals. I kept looking around, but soon a large force knocked me out of the air and on to one of the platforms.

"TRIX! I'm so glad to see you dear? But, wasn't Jack supposed to take you home? Jack, did you break her home? No, no, no, I'm sure he didn't. My Jackie wouldn't do that. But anyways, you're here! And so are your teeth!" Open up!" but before she could browse my canines, Jack pulled her away.

"Tooth, control. Remember what I told you" She nodded, noticeably more calm.

"Right 'breathe deeply, people's own mouths are their own business…" She trailed off and started doing some sort of yoga tai chi thing; she even began to float upside down, before opening her happy eyes to look at me. "So!" she cried "What can I help you with?" Before I could tell her, Jack turned her right side up and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Trix can't seem to remember her old life. We're gonna need to see her teeth." Tooth looked at me with shock.

"Really, you can't remember _anything_?" she asked. That made me think of my first encounter with Pitch Black, how he gave me a small glimpse of a memory I didn't know I had. But I decided to skip that part.

"No. I kept trying to tell him, I don't have any memories, I don't have a past." She looked at me in a way I hated. It was like an _Oh, honey. How sad_. It was a look you'd give to a kicked puppy, or a sponsor child in Africa. _Not _an eighteen year old spirit without a past.

"Come with me. I'm sure we have your teeth here somewhere…" ignoring my protests, she flew off to a distant platform. "They should be right around here..." I heard a gasp and someone whisper: "Oh, no" I flew to the platform where Tooth stood, staring at one of the pillars. She looked, devastated.

"Tooth," I said, a little more than concerned "What's wrong?" She looked at me with that same look.

"Your Teeth" she said, pointing to the pillar, which I now noticed was covered in tiles. The tiles had a face drawn on each one, with a name and age written underneath. I looked at one. 'Billy Anderson. Age 7' Then I looked at where Tooth was pointing. In neat lettering, it said 'Emma Gardener. Age 18' was this me? I looked up at where a picture of me, mortal me was drawn.

Well, should have been drawn.

The stop was empty, holding nothing other than stolen memories…

And a small pile of black sand.

**I'm so sorry this took so long!**

**I honestly have no excuse…**

**Im a failure! *retreats into corner to sob***

**Anyways, my impending depression aside, a quick shout out to the ****_only_**** people who reviewed (really guys, you hurt my feelings) **

**1MusicMonstrosity (thank you for not killing my family, it means a lot)**

**Sushi4427 (sorry I didn't send this one to you to edit. My friends were giving me death threats about my not updating. It was for my own safety)**

**Byee**

**~iammesmile**


	8. Chapter 8

Staring at the hole that used to hold my memories, I scooped up the black sand and let it fall through my fingers. It felt like water. As it flowed to the ground, Jack spotted it and growled. "Pitch" he flew around the tooth palace, looking in the shadows. "Come on out Pitch!" he yelled "Don't you want to say goodbye?" No answer "That's not very polite!" A deep laughter rang out from the shadows...

"Well," the voice said "I'm nothing if not polite." Suddenly the man from the forest appeared in front of me. "Hello my dear," He whispered, taking my hand and kissing it. I was too afraid to fight back, what if he used his sand on me again? "So glad you survived." Tooth suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she had been in, and flew towards us. But by the time she got there Pitch had sunk into the shadows once again. "So good to see you, Toothiana! Tell me, how are your fairies?" This seemed to anger Tooth.

A lot

"If you so much as look at one of my fairies again, I'll end you!" Wow, who knew the Tooth Fairy was so… violent?

"Now, now, Toothiana." The boogeyman cooed from the darkness. "No need to get hasty. All I have is one little message for Em-Trix, and I'll be on my way" He appeared in front of me and stared at me with new seriousness. "My dear Emma," He cooed "how confused you must be. Surrounded by these so called '_guardians'._ Do you even remember our plan? How you were to join me, so together we could destroy these people who ruined your life. Ah," he sighed at a memory "What a team we were. A team I hope we'll be again, one day…" he dissolved into the shadows… again.

"Pitch!" I screamed "Give me back by teeth!" laughter boomed once again.

"Oh, you want them, do you?" it felt as if he was right at my shoulder, whispering in my ear. "Well, I guess you're going to have to come get them." And then he was gone, but not before leaving a small farewell gift.

He sprinkled black sand into my face, but instead of burning like the last one, it brought back a sliver, a tiny piece of what he had stolen.

I gasped and fell onto my knees as I was pulled headlong into my memory.

_"This is your fault!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, and he took this as an opportunity to kick me repeatedly in the gut. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, shoving me away and into my mother's gravestone. Tears blurred my vision as I stumbled away from the graveyard. "That's right!" he called after me "Just go! I don't need you!"_

I was pulled out of the vision just as roughly as I had been pulled into it. I was kneeling on the platform, with Jack holding me close and a worried Tooth hovering close by. I was shivering, but not because of Jack's natural chill, but because of the horrible memory I had just experienced. _My_ memory. Why had Pitch showed me that? I didn't know. There was a whole plethora of things I didn't know, and questions left unanswered. "What happened?" I whispered. My head hurt, my lungs hurt, my stomach hurt, I just all around _hurt._

"After Pitch left, you just fell to your knees and stared off into space. You wouldn't answer us, you wouldn't respond to anything. Then you started to whimper and cry" Cry? I felt my cheeks. Sure enough, they were wet "So I tried to comfort you…" He blushed. Huh, who knew winter spirits could blush? Did he even have blood? Did _any of us_ have blood?

"Wait," I said, voicing my most important question aloud "where's Pitch?" Jack sighed and glared at the ground.

"After he… you know… did that to you, he took off." I jumped to my feet, almost knocking Jack over the side of the platform.

"My teeth! I need to find them!" Jack regained his balance and looked at my in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Tooth cried, buzzing over to my side "Go after _Pitch_? This close to Christmas? That's suicide!" Jack shook his head.

"And after seeing how he… _affected _you? No, I won't let you!" infuriated. I flew down to him and locked him in a freezing glare. We were nose to nose, glare against glare, and trying not to notice how his breath flushed against my cheeks, I tried to out-glare him.

"You won't _let_ me?" He should have known by now, that was one thing you _never _said to Trix Fools.

Ever

This was a chance to regain my memories! To see who I really was, maybe even why Pitch is after me!

"You know I don't mean it like that." He said "We need all the help we can get to make sure Christmas goes smoothly. We can't have you injured, captured, or even slightly out of it. We need you, Trix" that was the first time I had ever heard Jack Frost sound so serious, but that couldn't stop me from wondering, _what if? _"Please," He said, looking into my eyes. "Stay safe" after a long and intense inner turmoil, I sighed and nodded.

"So," I said "What's this I'm hearing about Christmas?"

_I can't believe it._

_My precious Alice_

_With those _Guardians.

_Frost thought I had left._

_Foolish spirit_

_How could I leave, when she was right there?_

_I could go out right then and grab her._

_Take her away._

_No_

_That's not the plan_

_I must be patient_

_If I am, she will be mine again._

_I looked in again on the scene, my precious Alice was kneeling on the floor, and she looked upset, well of course she did with that memory. But something else was making me angry._

_That boy was holding her, comforting her._

_Too close to her._

_"I'll have to keep my eye on you, Frost"_

* * *

After they filled me in on the plan, I was rushed to the Pole and ushered into the globe room.

"After what happened to Easter last year," Tooth had said "We can't take any chances. There are five rooms of toys, I'll take one, North will too, so will Sandy and Bunny, but you and Jack are going to share a room." She had stopped flying again and giggled loudly "Okay, I don't mean it like that." Barely concealing her blush, she flew away to the room she would guard, leaving me alone with the others.

"Ya sure we can trust the Sheila?" Bunny eyed me warily. North's great laugh boomed while he was making his way to his own room.

"We of course can! Friend of Jack is friend of ours, no?" He disappeared into his room for only a second before poking his head out and smiling. "Or…a more than friend?" It was my turn to blush.

Me and Jack weren't anything, right? We were just friends. He was just a guy. Just a guy with magical powers… who can fly. And has white hair. And blue eyes, oh, his eyes…

No! We were just friends.

But just in case…

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, sure that my giant blanket of hair was concealing me. To my surprise, he was not glaring at North, or even playing with snow like he normally does. He was looking at me.

I quickly cleared my throat and gestured towards the rooms. "So!" I said, louder than intentioned. "Guarding, uh, Christmas! We should go, um, do that… Like now." I picked a room at random and quickly dove into it.

I couldn't do this

Not to Jack… Or you know, Tooth and the rest of them either.

Oh, who was I kidding? Yes, I had feelings for Jack. Good or bad, I didn't know yet. But they were there, and they were tearing me apart. I let out a frustrated cry and kicked a toy, a small rag doll. Then I remembered that that toy could be the difference in saving the children, so I flew over and scooped it up, fawning over it as if I were its mother. I looked closer at the doll, it looked like… me? It had my hair, although made of yarn, it was the right color. Its button eyes somehow reflected every color of the rainbow. It was even wearing the dress North had given me to replace my old t-shirt. My staring was interrupted by a voice.

"Are you okay?" It was Jack. I looked over my shoulder and saw he was in his favorite position, owling on top of his staff, looking at me curiously. "Whatcha got there?" I looked back down at the doll. Its yarn hair was bright red, its dress was green, and its button eyes were dull and lifeless. Startled, I threw the doll back into the pile. Jack flew up and grabbed it, holding it up by one foot. "A rag doll?" he said. I decided not to tell him. I mean, it was probably just a trick of the eye. I shook my head and forgot about it.

"So," I said "What are we supposed to do..?" He laughed.

"We stay here," he said "and guard the toys" Well, thank you captain obvious. I sighed and sat down next to the pile of toys.

"This is gonna be fun…" I mumbled, before gently falling asleep.

I awoke after who knows how long, to someone gently pushing my shoulder. "Trix," they called "Trix, you need to get up." I pushed the hand away and moaned. Suddenly, I could feel hot breath against my cheeks; I opened my eyes and saw crystal blue ones less than a foot in front of me. "Time to wake up" the eyes whispered. Then he stood up and began to walk away. "It's your turn to guard," he called over his shoulder "I'm gonna go terrorize the elves" and then he was gone.

I was alone

This would be my only chance.

I had to…

So I swallowed my fear and flew out the window.

My first mistake.

**Hey! im sorry for not updating... please forgive me?**

**Anyways, about the link to 'Luck's Always to Blame' on my profile? I DID NOT WRITE THAT STORY**

**I PUT THE LINK THERE BECAUSE I THINK PEOPLE SHOULD READ IT**

**(happy sushi4427?)**

**Also, to say im sorry, i'll probably post two chapters today *claps***

**Woohoo!**

**And no one reviewed...**

**I would say i won't update until i get 5 reviews or something, but i'd probably just get bored and update anyways...**

**~Iammesmile**


	9. Chapter 9

I flew for seconds before arriving at my destination. Frankly, I didn't know the location of said destination in the first place, so I was confused. I ended up in the middle of a forest; the Burgess forest, actually. In front of me was a dark hole surrounded by shattered pieces of wood. I looked down the hole; this couldn't be it. This looked more like where Bunny would live.

"Hello, Trix." I turned around and saw the man, Pitch, smiling at me. He walked towards me and gestured towards the hole. "Shall we?" He held out a hand. This was it. No turning back now. I slipped my hand into his and we slid into the shadows and down the hole.

We ended up in a dark and spacious cavern. "You came for your memories, yes?" Pitch asked. Suddenly he was all around, blended into the shadows. "How sad you had to sneak away from the _Guardians _to get them. Just like Jack… hmm?" I turned around slowly, trying to find Pitch in the shadows.

"Jack?" I asked. He hadn't said anything about that. Was he keeping secrets?

"Well of course! He told you how he remembered nothing of his past life, yes? I thought so. Well dear, how do you think he got his memory, when I had stolen all of the teeth? Mister Moon didn't show him, that's for sure. That's when I ruined Easter. When Jack returned to the Guardians and their smashed eggs, with his teeth in hand, they blamed the entire situation on him. I swear, sometimes I never get any credit for my work…"

"The Guardians... They blamed Jack for ruining Easter?" He came out of the shadows and walked in front of my face.

"Well of course. Sweet things, they thought only Jack's frost could beat my nightmares. How cute…"

But that couldn't be, Jack was one of them. Would they do the same to me?

"Of course they did forgive him. But only because he got that blasted boy to believe again... He saved their hides, so they had to let him back in their little club."

Boy, boy... Jamie? Jamie stopped believing? But his light is the brightest on the globe.

"Yes, the Bennett boy stopped believing. But now, since he saw the Guardians himself, he will believe forevermore. His belief will be passed on through his children, his sister's children, his friend's children. His belief is contagious. It's a disease." He materialized and looked at me. "Anyways, your memories." He pulled a golden container out of his cloak and held it out to me. I reached out to take it, but he pulled it back. A thoughtful expression crept on to his face. "You know what would happen if the Guardians knew you were here, don't you? Nothing good, I can tell you that. Your reasons for coming to me are completely understandable, of course, but those wretched spirits will always need someone to blame things on." He reached out with the box again, but this time, he let me touch it. And I was sucked into a memory.

I can slightly remember collapsing, and cold hands catching me.

_Jack?_ I thought, and then was sucked into a memory.

_I sat on my bed in my room, reading a book. Most girls weren't allowed to read books like I did, but my mother said education is more important than prejudice. Whatever that means. The book I was reading was about a princess, who eats the apple of a wicked witch who was jealous of her beauty. This was always my favorite; whenever the girls and boys in town made fun of me and pulled my long hair, my mother said that they were only jealous of my beauty, and wanted rid of me so they could be most beautiful. But know that even if they get rid of me, the most beautiful woman shall still be my mother…_

_**"This is your fault!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, and he took this as an opportunity to kick me repeatedly in the gut. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, shoving me away and into my mother's gravestone. Tears blurred my vision as I stumbled away from the graveyard. "That's right!" he called after me "Just go! I don't need you!"**_

_It was 2 a.m. when my father returned from the pub. The second he did, he came to me and started fumbling with my dress, which wasn't much, a skirt vest and blouse wouldn't help me against a huge drunk man. If only I could afford one of those beautiful dresses the girls in town wear. With bows and poofs and giant skirts. I bet my father would never be able to get through a dress like that. As he tugged at my skirts, an idea burrowed into my head. What If I fought back? I mean really, what could a 30 year old drunk man with a busted knee do? So, with this burst of bravery, I kneed my father in the stomach, earning a satisfying grunt and a rush of air. We both stumbled backwards, me hitting a wall, him hitting nothing. He turned to me and glared._

_"You're gonna pay for that." He flipped out his switchblade and advanced towards me. I looked around, there was no way out, he was too close and too big. If I ran, he would catch me. I looked towards the man standing in the corner. My father could not see him; he would never admit to believing in the Boogeyman. But I could, and I'd never forget him. I had just enough time to look into his eyes and mouth three words before the knife slashed through my throat._

_"I'm sorry, Brother."_

I pulled out of the memories, and into the damp darkness of the cave. I was alone.

"Pitch?" I called out "Are you there?" I tried using my recently discovered fact; "Brother?" Silence. So he ran away; why? I flew up and out of the entrance; the sky was a dark grey color. I hadn't been gone for that long, not enough time for the sun to rise. Panicking, I quickly guessed which direction was North and made my way to the pole.

It took me much longer to get back to the Pole than it had to get away from it. By the time I arrived, the sun was high in the sky, and smoke was billowing out of every chimney. And window. And door.

"No," I whispered, and flew as fast as I could.

I flew into the globe room. The yetis were all fighting in their strange language, and the elves were doing what they always did; running in circles and screaming.

I saw Tooth diving in and out of the piles of ash, trying to save any surviving toys. I could've cried. Her beautiful feathers were covered in ash and dirt and grime. I dove in to help her, but the first toy I picked up-a bright green monster truck- was shot out of my hand by a blast of icy frost. Everyone, helpers and guardians included, turned their eyes on me. But I only looked at Jack.

"I told you," he barked at me. "I told you not to go. That we needed you here. And yet you went out and did the exact thing we said not to." He gestured at the still smoldering toys, then back at me. "This is all your fault!" I instantly flashed back to the memories I had just gained. My father, the man who had killed me, who had beat me at my mother's grave.

_Go on, I don't need you!_

I looked up. "Jack…" I didn't have anything to say. This _was_ my fault. Just like my mother's death…

I looked around to the other Guardians, pleading for their understanding. None of them would meet my gaze, not even Sandy.

"You won't even let me explain?" I looked at Jack, suddenly fueled by anger. "Fine!" I walked to the door, but not before stopping beside Tooth and handing her my teeth. "I think these are yours." My voice was hoarse. Without so much as glancing in my direction, she took the teeth and handed them to one of her helpers.

I ran through the doors of the room and took to the air.

I would like to say I learned something that day.

No matter how open minded a person seems... there are certain things no one can accept…

**I updated within the same week! Aren't you guys proud :3**

**Thank you to dazil0darlin, THE ONLY NEW REVIEW. (you're hurting my feelings guys) and of course, Sushi4427, like always...**

**So... ya. See you guys soon! i've already started the new chapter, but i'll probably not update until this weekend...**

**Don't hate me! please...**

**It's just that i have an audition for a musical, and my audition for Cawthra (it's a big art's school in Canada, just so you americans know) and i have a cast party on Friday, and this singing thing on Saturday, and two projects due tomorrow... so, ya. My life sucks!**

**Byee**

**~iammesmile**


	10. Chapter 10

I stumbled through the air all the way to Burgess, and the second I saw the park, I crash landed onto my knees. I stayed there and just cried. I let out all the anger and frustration, screamed at my new found memories, at all the new things I had discovered. I had a brother, an insane, nightmare king of a brother. And yet, he had been a better family than the new one I thought I had found.

Maybe I could just stay by myself. I mean, who needs a family, or believers? I didn't… I think.

I needed to find a place to clear my head, to find a way out of this mess. But not now. Now I was crying out all of these emotions, emotions I shouldn't have felt for the Guardians. So what if Tooth had been like my big sister, or North my father? So what if I was starting to think of Jack as… well, more?

"I knew this would happen." A voice said from the shadows. "I wanted to show you, the Guardians do not care for anyone but themselves." I looked up at my brother, who was gazing down at me, his eyes full of pity. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "But I won't do that. You would always be by my side; that is what family is for." He held out his hand for me. I looked at his face. Maybe he was right; maybe my place was with him. It made sense, if the Guardians hated me, who else would I turn to other than the man that hated them? I began to reach for his hand. This was the right choice. It _had_ to be, there wasn't any other… my hand was almost in his when a small voice rang out from behind me.

"Trix?" I sprang to my feet and whirled around. It was Jamie, dressed up in his coat and boots, looking ready to have a snowball fight or build a snowman. "What are you doing with Pitch?" he asked, running towards me and grabbing my outstretched hand, as if he could drag me away from Pitch. I looked down and then sank to my knees beside him.

"Jamie," I whispered, my voice was hoarse, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Jamie. Pitch is my brother, and I'm going to go and live with him." The little boy looked into my tear filled red eyes.

"What about Jack?" He whimpered "And the others? How could you just leave them like that?"

_Well, _I thought bitterly,_it's not like they'll care._ But I swallowed my anger and looked at him sadly.

"Turns out they weren't the right people for me, sweetie. But don't worry, they won't miss me. And neither should you," He looked at me, obviously confused, so I continued. "Forget about me, Jamie. Forget about me and move on. I'm not a good Guardian for you, that's what the Easter Bunny and Santa are for. Just...continue on with your life." I quirked a sly smile at him. "Try hanging out with that Jackie girl. The one with the red hair? I think she likes you." His face scrunched up in disgust.

"Jackie? But she's a _girl._" I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you, kiddo." Then I slipped out of his arms and walked to my brother's side. We began to walk away, to my new home, but Jamie spoke again.

"I won't forget you, Trix." He stepped forwards, confident and strong. "No matter how much I should, because you're my friend. And I know that no matter what Pitch want's from you, you'll be back." Pitch grabbed my arm and began leading me to the forest. But at its edge I looked back over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Jamie."

The deeper we went into the forest, the darker it became. And the more I could notice his nightmares lurking through the shadows. As we passed, they came towards us, and stared. But I wasn't uncomfortable; I knew they wouldn't hurt me. Because as much as they belonged to Pitch, they belonged to me too.

We finally reached the hole that was the entrance of his, our, hideout. I was about to slip down into the shadows, when Pitch grabbed my arm. "Are you sure about this?" I looked at him. I can't lie, I was confused. Didn't he want me to stay with him?

"I'm positive, there's nothing out there for me anymore." I smiled and he let go of my arm.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

After the incident with Trix and the toys, our main focus was saving all the toys we could and making up for those lost. But after five days straight of dusting ash off of toys, North literally forbid me from working anymore.

"You are still weak, andyou have little believers," he had said. "You cannot stay up for days like other Guardians. Go, play with Jamie, start a snowstorm. You are Guardian of Fun, no? Well, have fun!" He didn't need to tell me twice. I flew to Burgess as fast as I could, looking forward to fun with Jamie and his friends. But when I arrived, I was surprised by what I saw.

Instead of playing in the snow, Jamie and his sister were sitting on their frosted lawn. Sophie was making a pile of snow in front of her, waiting for it to be the right height, then smashing it with her gloved fist. Jamie was sitting on the porch steps with his head in his hands, doing nothing. I landed on the sidewalk and called out; "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be having fun?" Sophie immediately perked up at my voice.

"Mister Fwast!" she cried, and clung to my pant leg giggling. Jamie did nothing more than look up and reveal teary bloodshot eyes. I picked Sophie up and cradled her on my hip.

"What's up, kiddo?" I said, making my way towards him. Finally, he lost it.

"What did you do to Trix, Jack?" he cried. I looked at him confused.

"Trix-" But he didn't give me a chance to continue.

"I saw her last week! She was in the snow, crying. When I talked to her, she told me her place wasn't with you and the others, and that I should forget about you! Then she- she left, with _him_!" I looked down at him with concern. Him?

"Who's him?"

"Pitch!"

Shock.

Pitch? I get mad and say a couple of hurtful things, and she goes running off to _Pitch_? I knew she was trouble!

"Why would she go to Pitch?" I wondered aloud. Jamie looked forwards and thought.

"She, she said that… that he was her brother."

Brother? Was that why she ran to him? I put Sophie down next to her brother and hovered in the air.

"Gotta go, Jamie. See you later."

I had to tell the others about this.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. My hair was less vibrant, and had turned black up until my ears, like someone growing out permanent hair dye. My once rainbow eyes were now bright yellow, like Pitch's. My skin was deathly pale, and I was wearing new clothes, having replaced my old dress with one my brother had given me. This one had a white silk blouse, almost as white as my own skin, and a black corset and skirt. My feet were covered now by black leather shoes tied up with thick laces, much warmer than my bare feet.

Pitch had told me this would happen, the hair and eyes, from being exposed to his nightmares. Soon, I would be completely like him, including his ability over sand. I could change it from dream sand to nightmare sand after concentrating in complete silence. Pitch says soon I will be able to do it within seconds.

I fingered a lock of bright green hair; I wished the change would happen faster. My old hair reminded me of my old life, of old mistakes. While glaring at the hair, I didn't notice my brother come up behind me.

"You could cut it, you know." He said. He came to a stop beside me and gently pulled my hair back. "It would help the transformation go much faster." He was right. At this length, I would look just fine. Not that I cared much anymore. My brother wouldn't judge me, and the nightmares saw only my soul. He pulled out a drawer from the counter I had been leaning on, and took out some scissors. I opened my hand and he placed it inside, folding my hands over the handle. He turned to walk out.

"Pitch, wait," I said. He turned and I tackled him in a hug. "Thank you," I whispered. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me. Then, much to my surprise, he picked me up off the ground and swung me in a circle. I shrieked and pounded on his back. Laughing, he set me on my feet and kissed my head.

"Don't take too long, ok? I want to show you something." I nodded, a crazy smile plastered on my face. And then he left me alone. I picked up the scissors and held them up to my face. It wouldn't be hard, or painful, so why was I hesitating? No, there wasn't time for this. I had to forget my old life, so I could start again in this one. In one fluid movement, I laced the scissors through my hair and cut. A loud snip followed, and a weight I hadn't known was there disappeared. The one half I had cut was much lighter now; it's hair choppy and uneven. But I liked it. Quickly, I cut off the other half and swung my head from side to side. It was strange, having my hair tickle only the nape of my neck and not sway across my back. But I liked that too. I quickly tucked the scissors back into their original place and went to meet Pitch in the main area.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look great. I didn't really want to show you something, so much as teach you. I want you to learn how to properly defend yourself. After the incident with well… you know, _them_. You don't know who is going to attack you." I nodded. I understood, almost all of the spirits, including the Leprechaun and Hallowed Eve, were loyal to the guardians. After hearing what happened with Christmas, they would probably be seeking for revenge.

He led me to the hole and we both flew upwards through the shadows. Since I had started the change, I'd been more in touch with the shadows, being able to sink into them or use them to get from place to place.

When we arrived at the surface, I was surprised by the brightness. I guess five days of straight darkness could impair a girl's eyesight, but that didn't stop me from blinking away the tears from my burning eyes.

"Now," Pitch said, completely unaffected by the harsh light. "I first want to teach you basic hand on hand combat." He took a step behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck. Not so I couldn't breathe, just so I knew it was there. "If someone has a hold of you from behind like this, you're first going to want to get their arm off your neck. Don't, you'll only weaken yourself. You must hit a weak spot, and the only one available is their stomach. So, you elbow them right above their hip." He took my arm and gently guided my arm through the motion. "Their arm will immediately go towards their stomach, leaving you free to go." To show this, he took his arm away and smiled. "Do you understand?" I nodded, it was quite simple. We went through the exercise three more times, before we moved on.

By the end of our session, he had taught me how to escape a chicken wing hold, how to dislocate an arm or collar bone, and how to dodge an arrow. Afterwards, I was panting, but I liked how the exercises challenged me, made me think and move.

* * *

I rushed to the Pole, crashing through the window and almost crushing a yeti's toy. He started to yell at me in their crazy mumbo jumbo. North had tried to teach me Yetish, but I had been too fidgety, and unable to stay in one place for so long. The only things I caught from his cries were "Frost, toy, careful, burn." Feeling as if my safety was being threatened, I left. I quickly found the room where the others were sorting toys. Well, all of them but Tooth. She sat in the corner, staring at Trix's teeth. We all knew why, she didn't know whether or not to open them, to see the memories, maybe find out what was up with Pitch. Well I knew, and I had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"Jack!" North cried "Why you back so soon? I told you to go play, but you have only been gone for two hours!" Everyone was looking at me, startled by my entrance. Even Tooth looked up from her inner turmoil.

"You guys," I panted, "are _not _going to believe this."

* * *

Today we were practicing knife throwing.

He had used nightmare sand to form targets on the trees, which he would have me throw knives at over and over until they stuck. After I hit them all, the targets began to move. First slowly, then faster, until they were almost a blur.

By this time, I was barely keeping up.

I concentrated, _it's all about timing, _said to myself. I breathed in, and out. And threw the knife.

The knife flew past the target and into the forest. Behind me I could hear Pitch burst into laughter. I turned and glared at him. "Just… just go get the knife, ok, Alice?" he had started to call me Alice, my mortal name, but I didn't mind. He was my brother; whatever he called me was fine.

I stomped into the forest, leaving his laughter behind me.

I took me a while to find the knife; I had thrown it so hard. And once I did, I was far enough away that Pitch's laughed couldn't be heard.

Grumbling, I picked up the knife. "Stupid… of course I couldn't hit the target, it was moving at the speed of frickin light!" I flung the knife into a tree thirty feet away from me. It hit right in the middle and sank all the way to the handle. I leaped up and flew the distance to the tree; it was farther than I thought. I looked at the knife; getting it out would be hard, but I'd have to, it was my favorite. I wrapped my hands around the handle and pulled at hard as I could. It didn't even budge. I tried and tried, until I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck.

It wasn't that I didn't like the breeze; it was what came with the breeze I wasn't too fond of.

Leaving the knife behind, I ran through the forest towards the spot where Pitch was waiting. I could hear him drop from the sky and begin pursuit through the dense forest floor. _Please,_ I thought, _please, please, please!_ I could almost see the clearing now, I was almost safe.

Then something, some_one, _large and cold tackled me from behind. We tumbled through the forest floor, me trying to get free and him trying to keep me still, until we finally came to a stop.

He was lying on top of me, panting. I could see the confusion in his clear blue eyes. His snow white hair was ruffled and his staff was lying next to me. His hands were on my arms, keeping them still on either side of my head. I turned my head from side to side, it looked as if I was struggling to get free, but I really just couldn't let him see my face. For some reason, I didn't want him to see what I'd become. Finally though, I gave up. He looked at me, I knew he didn't recognize me, I hoped he never would.

But of course, I saw something in his gaze click, and he looked at me in astonishment.

"Trix?"

**Ohhhhh, cliffhanger! :0**

**So turns out i was able to update before the weekend! Aren't you proud of me? :3**

**So... to be honest, i haven't even started the next chapter, and im not sure how i will... So just be patient!**

**Shout out to 8annie81, only new updater, REALLY GUYS.**

**So yeah, feel free to threaten my safety for not updating through reviews and PM's, see you soon... maybe?**

**~iammesmile**


	11. Chapter 11

He was lying on top of me, panting. I could see the confusion in his clear blue eyes. His snow white hair was ruffled and his staff was lying next to me. His hands were on my arms, keeping them still on either side of my head. I turned my head from side to side, it looked as if I was struggling to get free, but I really just couldn't let him see my face. For some reason, I didn't want him to see what I'd become. Finally though, I gave up. He looked at me, I knew he didn't recognize me, I hoped he never would.

But of course, I saw something in his gaze click, and he looked at me in astonishment.

"Trix?"

He was looking into my eyes, looking for something I guessed. I scanned my memories, my lessons with Pitch, trying to come up with something useful. Something I could use to get this _thing _off of me. Finally, something popped into my mind. Slowly, I brought my feet up, trying not to notice how bunching up the skirt revealed…certain parts. Quickly, I pushed my feet up against his chest, launching his body off of mine. I used the force of the push to roll backwards in a somersault, landing on my feet. I didn't even wait to see if Jack had or not; I ran as fast as I could to the clearing where my brother waited.

When I burst out of the trees I saw him sitting with his back against a tree, playing with sand in the air. With my sudden appearance he looked up at me startled.

"Alice?" he called, rushing over to me. "Alice, what's wrong?" I knelt over and put my hands on my knees. Breathing deeply, I only managed to say this:

"They... he... found me." He seemed to get the message.

"Go," he said "Hide behind that tree, I'll handle this." When I didn't move, he shoved my shoulder and yelled: "Go!" I stumbled a bit, but soon regained my wits and ran into the forest, melting into the shadows, and waited.

Soon a figure came out of the shadows, it was too dark for me to see it clearly, but Pitch seemed to see him perfectly.

"Bunny," he called out "I see you're… full sized again. Tell me, why are you here?" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the furry pooka.

"You know why we're here, mate," he growled. "Now, give her back." Give her back? It couldn't be me; they pushed me away. They didn't want me anymore. They told me that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now please leave." Tooth flitted out of the forest and into Pitches face.

"You know what we're talking about Pitch!" she screamed. "We know you took her!" He used a wave of black sand to push her away.

"I can assure you, I did not take anyone, now if you could please-" He was cut off by a spear of ice as Jack sandy and North entered the scene.

"Stop lying Pitch!" Jack called, "Now give her back; you know you're not strong enough to beat us!" Pitch winced at what seemed like an unpleasant memory.

"I have not taken her away! If you're looking for a kidnapper, look somewhere else." He snarled. He turned to walk away, failing to notice the small dagger North had thrown. It struck Pitch in his shoulder, tearing out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Pitch!" I screamed, giving up hiding. I didn't notice as all heads turned towards me, I ran and caught the second dagger North had thrown, intending to kill the target, right out of the air. Landing in front of my almost unconscious brother, I turned towards the Guardians and snarled: "Get away from him!" They looked at me in anger; of course they hadn't recognized me yet. But Jack stood in the back of the group in shock. I guess he hadn't noticed my new side when he tackled me.

"Alice," I heard Pitches pained gasp from behind me "I told you to hide. Get away from here." I couldn't; he was my brother, and I couldn't leave him, not again.

"Ya, _Alice_," Bunny growled "Leave that monster alone, this isn't your fight." I glared at him.

"Don't call me Alice." I whispered. No one, _no one_ other than Pitch could call me that. No one.

Then, out of nowhere, I began to laugh. A bitter, sharp laugh, but it confused Bunny enough.

"Waddya laughing 'bout?" He said, leaning forwards to add emphasis to his glare. I smirked at him and ran a finger through my new short hair.

"I love how you don't recognize me yet!" I clapped and smiled some more. They were still confused; excellent, now I could use the trick I had learned. I leaned forwards and swiped some of my black sand over my face. Pitch had taught me the trick the week before, what they were now seeing were my old kaleidoscope eyes. North gasped, Tooth began to cry, Jack looked down in shame, and Bunny continued to glare. Believe it or not, I regretted bringing all this pain. But it was necessary; my place wasn't with the Guardians. The sooner they realized that and moved on, the sooner I could too…

A single tear fell from my eye; I hoped they thought it was part of the illusion. I quickly brushed the sand from my eyes and turned towards my brother. Kneeling down beside him, I draped his arm over my shoulders and hoisted him off the ground. Then, I put three fingers in my mouth and whistled. Before I finished, a black nightmare stallion was by my side. I heard the Guardians behind me draw their weapons, but took no notice. I gently placed him on its back. "Take him home," I whispered. "I'll be there soon." And then they were gone.

I slowly turned and found Bunny standing before me, so close we were almost breathing the same air.

"How could ya do this, Sheila? We trusted you!" he yelled in my face.

"Bunny!" Tooth called "Don't yell at her!" I glared at the overgrown rodents face, and he glared back.

"Oh, no," I said "He can yell at me all he wants." I stepped away and blinked back tears "I've found a new family, a _real _family. Something I thought I had found with you." I looked at each Guardian: Jack looked shameful, Tooth looked helpless, but it was Sandy that caught my attention. He was floating in the air, a single question mark hovering over his sandy head. Somehow, I knew what he meant.

"Yes, Sandy. A _real_ family. If you had let me explain before you rejected me, you'd know that." I turned and started walking towards the forest, but Tooth's voice stopped me.

"What do you mean a real one?" the hoarseness of her voice surprised me; it was as if she'd been… crying? _No matter, _I thought, _none of them matter anymore._ I looked slightly over my shoulder, not enough that they could see my face, just so they could hear what I had to say.

"Ask Jamie." I had meant to say it forcefully, but it came out a pained whisper. I couldn't handle them anymore, I couldn't explain. "Or the teeth you rejected me over."

And then I was gone, running into the forest to my brother's aid.

**Hii!**

**Sorry this took a while... a long while. I've really been so busy, i have like... 7 projects due soon, and i just had my audition to Cawthra and i have another audition tomorrow for the dancing and group part of something else... *sigh* SO STRESSFUL! But, i find out if i got in or not i a couple of weeks, so if the story isn't done by then, i'll be sure to tell you! :D**

**SHOUTOUTS**

**(i'm just gonna include all the reviews i've gotten forever, ok?)**

**Sushi4427- Thank you, thank you very much *bows* i'll send you the next chapter... once i start it :/**

**iMusicMonstrosity- Good to know, thank you!**

**Dazil0darlin- OMG YOU'VE REVIEWED SO MANY TIMES! sorry i haven't replied to any of them... but i now honor you the award for top reviewer! (be very proud)**

**8annie81- Thank you, i like the plot with pitch very much too. And yes, the black sand was very ****_DUH DUH DUH_**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! And the other readers... really guys, you're hurting me, in here *gestures to chest* im gonna go cry in a corner, byee!**

**~iammesmile**


	12. Chapter 12

A month has past.

A month since I last saw the Guardians.

A month since I've heard Jamie's voice.

A month since I've seen the sun.

When I had returned from the battle, I had found my brother lying on a sheet covered table. There were already medical supplies next to him, so I began to work.

Thankfully, the knife hadn't struck any major arteries or veins, but it did get lodged into the sensitive area between his collarbone and shoulder and tore up most of the muscle. I managed to get the knife out and stop the bleeding, and stitch him back together, which was good. But I didn't know when he would be able to stop wearing a sling, how long did it take for a muscle to completely rebuild?

Now I was living in a small cabin in the woods. Pitch needed to rest and I couldn't be there to worry him. Besides, I needed time alone.

* * *

It's been a month.

A month since any of us have seen even a small trace of Trix, no, _Alice_.

A month since I've heard her voice.

Her laughter.

A month since we discovered her betrayal.

And, I soon realized, a month since I had spoken to Jamie Bennett.

I flew into the sky and out of the snow storm I had been creating; time to pay a certain twelve year old a visit.

By the time I arrived it was dark, and the Bennett's were already fast asleep. _I'll stay until he wakes up,_ I thought as I pushed open his window and jumped inside, _then we can get an early start on the weekend. _But when I looked at Jamie's sleeping form on the bed, something stopped me dead in my tracks. His face wasn't peaceful, like a sleeping face was; his face was contorted with pain and horror, and next to his bed stood a giant black horse. _A nightmare_. Before it could even acknowledge my presence, I had my staff in hand and had shot him into a frozen lump of sand. Jamie startled out of his sleep and looked at me in shock.

"Jack?" he croaked. In a flash he was out of bed and hugging my legs. "Thank God, you're here." It took me a moment to realize he was crying.

"Hey kid," I whispered, sinking to my knees to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He let out a sob and hugged me again.

"In-in my dream. You-you and the others, you were go-gone!" I pulled away from the hug.

"Gone?" he nodded. I pulled him into my lap and smiled. "Jamie, we'll never be gone. Even if you can't see us, we'll always be there." He laughed and curled up against my chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I looked down at him, who was smiling up at me. "So, you wanna tell me about your dream?" he hiccupped and nodded.

"Well, I don't remember much, but the Guardians were there…I think. And … Jack?" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I think someone died."

After I had comforted Jamie and sent him to bed, with promises that Sandy would send him good dreams, I stormed through the air.

Pitch had given Jamie _Nightmares_; that was the line. The line no one could pass. And Trix- _Alice_! Did she know about this? She had to! He was her brother, and she was like him now. There was enough evidence in her appearance.

I flew to the forest and found his hiding hole, then zoomed down.

"Pitch!" I yelled "How dare you! Sending Jamie nightmares, you crossed the line!" Dark laughter boomed out of the shadows, making me grasp my staff harder in my hands. Don't want a repeat of last time, did we?

"Oh, did I?" the Nightmare King stepped out of the shadows. "Well, if you ask me, I think the little brat deserved it." I fumed; he was trying to get me to snap, to lose my concentration so he could attack. Well, it wasn't going to happen. "Maybe tonight, I'll send his stupid little sister one too. How does that sound Jack, fun?" he laughed again, and I broke.

"Come out here so I can kick your sorry ass into your own nightmares!" There was a beat of silence, until he laughed again. And suddenly he was right next to my ear.

"Come and get me." And then it seemed like all of the darkness, all of the shadows, was sucked out of the cavern and out the hole with him. I let out a frustrated cry before jumping into the air and flying after him.

When I emerged from the darkness, I saw nothing. Well, that's not entirely true; I saw trees. But trees weren't what I was looking for. I spun around and looked for him, until a huge black arrow struck deep into the wood of the tree beside me. I looked up to see a smirking Pitch floating on a cloud of sand in the sky, another arrow already notched in his bow. I growled and flew at full speed to him. He was going to pay.

* * *

I sat in my cottage, reading. It was the story of Sleeping Beauty, the beautiful princess whose head was wanted by an evil queen, the handsome prince kissing her and saving the day. It was a nice story, but it made me sad. Why couldn't I have that fairy tale ending? Meeting someone who I love, who loved me back, Was it too much to ask?

I needed tea. One thing I had learned in the half a year with Pitch was that tea relaxed me. I walked to my stove (my cottage was very old fashioned and didn't have an electronic kettle) and set it to boil. I also didn't have a tap, which meant I would have to walk to the nearby stream to get some. I sighed, picking up the heavy pitcher and walking out the door.

I loved the stream. It was cold for drinking, and clean and healthy. It was also in a small clearing, which let me gaze up into the sky, which was dark. But I didn't mind; I had learned to embrace the darkness.

As I leaned down to collect the water, I heard the sudden sharp _twang_ of a bow string. I looked up again to see my brother floating in the sky, another arrow already drawn. _Huh, _I thought, _why is he practicing archery at this time of-_ my thoughts were cut off by a shape barrelling out of the treetops, towards my brother.

"No," I whispered, suddenly recognizing the figure. "It can't be." It was Jack. Jack Frost.

I watched in horror as he blasted a wave of ice towards my brother, who swiped it away as easily as a bug. Pitch formed a long stream of sand, whipping Jack along the back. He cried out, and my brother wrapped the sandy tendril around the boy's chest, and flung him away.

"Jack!" I don't know what made me cry out, maybe because of the memories we had shared. Maybe because I felt responsible for my brother hurting him. Either way, _something_ forced me to fly to where I thought he had landed. _I'll just check up on him,_I thought._ See if he's dead and then leave._ But when I found him, I just couldn't leave.

He was lying broken in a clearing. He was on his back, a small puddle of blood seeping out of his ripped sweatshirt, which now lay in broken strips across his chest. I cried out, seeing him this way, for some reason, caused me physical pain. I ran to his side, quickly lowering my ear to his mouth, and cried in relief at the sound of steady breathing. Thank god, he was alive. I needed to look closer at his back, to see the extent of the damage. I took a deep breath, and quickly turned him over.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this was by far; much, _much_ worse.

His back was scraped raw, with a single huge slash down the middle. There were pebbles and twigs, and even full sticks pushed into the wound. I let out a sob, how could my brother do this? I quickly picked up the bleeding spirit, and rushed home. I couldn't dwell on it now, because if I didn't give him medical attention right now, he would die.

Once I arrived at my cottage, I laid the unconscious spirit down face first on my kitchen table. Turned out I didn't get my tea; I needed the water to clean his wounds. I went to my hall closet and pulled out a roll of bandages, tweezers and a bottle of disinfectant spray. This part wouldn't be fun. I ran back to Jack; I needed to get those sticks out of his back.

Carefully, I used the tweezers to pull out the biggest stick, and almost passed out. It was covered in blood. Jack's blood. I quickly threw it into my garbage can, and set to work on the others.

It was a slow task, as it made me take breaks every once and a while. I didn't like blood, seeing the red liquid meant something was wrong. It belonged inside the body, seeing it meant danger.

Once I finally finished, I was startled by a low groan.

"Jack?" I whispered. His head raised and he looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"Trix?" he groaned. "What..?" I shushed him and smiled apologetically.

"It's great you're awake! Well, your timing could be better…" I slowly took the bottle of antiseptic off of the counter and took off the lid. "This might… sting a little." Then I pushed down on the top and sprayed his back.

I'm not gonna lie, it was painful for both of us. He was screaming, and I cried at seeing him in so much pain. Near the end he stopped screaming, and once I finished I realized he had passed out. Oops…

Carefully, I bandaged his back and left him to rest. I needed to get him back to the pole. There he would be safe, there they would care for him without the constant threat of Pitch coming to visit. I sighed.

I picked the winter spirit up into my arms and flew off to the North Pole

I soon saw the large glass roof in the distance, and by then Jack was starting to get heavy. I had his staff strapped to my back with a sash from one of the many dresses Pitch had given me.

I landed on the roof and thought for a second; how to get him inside? I couldn't just leave him on the doorstep, what if no one opened the door? I mean, Tooth uses the windows to get in and out, and Bunny uses his tunnels. I needed to get inside, too. I suddenly had an idea.

"Please, oh please, please work…" I whispered. I sank into the shadows. I came out of a wall in the globe room, shoulders sagging in relief, and exhaustion. I hadn't slept all night, and I had flown all the way here with a nineteen year old winter spirit in my arms. The flight home would be rough, but I had other priorities at the moment. I ran into the room, quickly spotting a plush armchair. I gently slid Jack out of my arms and into the chair. I debated about giving him a blanket; did Winter spirits need to stay warm? I decided to skip the blanket, and placed the staff on his lap. I looked at him for a second. I was glad he'd be okay; these people could take care of him. I sighed and walked back towards the walk. I sank into the shadows. No, _tried_ to. But I just couldn't; I was too tired. Guess I would have to take the normal way out.

Without being seen…

Oh boy.

* * *

So far I had dodged five yetis and twelve elves. Don't get me wrong, it was scary; being so close to these people, the people who wanted me dead. But at the same time, it was really fun. As I hugged the wall of the dark hallway, I suddenly noticed a bright light in front of me. A door? Could I finally get out of here? But as I got closer I saw it was only a window. Then a sudden burst of memories…

This was the window I had crashed through the year before, when I woke up and thought I had been kidnapped. I walked into its light and laughed. At that time, everything was so simple, I was so naïve. I sighed and pressed my forehead up against the glass. What was I going to do? I needed to get these thoughts out of my head; I didn't belong with these people. But now I knew how unstable my brother was. How did that fight start? Had Jack attacked him, or vice versa? Why had one attacked the other? My brother was no longer fit to be the king of nightmares, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't take his place, it wasn't my job, and I didn't know how to regulate fear. But, that's not exactly what _he _usually did either. I couldn't risk ending up like Pitch, so dark and lost. But at times, I saw a different side peek through. One that was happy, who would make me happy; the real Pitch perhaps? I didn't know! I was so confused… I let out a frustrated yell- forgetting about hiding- and kicked the wall.

"Trix?" a quiet voice squeaked. I spun around and saw a deflated Tooth behind me. She looked up at me hopefully.

"Yes?" I whispered. Her entire face lit up and she wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug, which was weird considering her tiny stature…

"It _is_ you!" she cried. "I knew you'd come back! I missed you so much…" I pulled away and looked into her eyes, not even bothering to hide my happiness.

"Really?" I looked into her eyes, they were bloodshot. And she was crying. I raised a hand to my face to see that I was too. Then realization hit me, and the smiled dropped from my face. "But, I haven't come back." Her smile dropped too.

"What do you mean?" her bottom lip quivered. I wanted to hold her in my arms; I wanted us to be sisters again. But I pushed her away. I turned and began to walk away, but her voice stopped me once again.

"Trix? Can I ask you why?" I stopped walking and hung my head down in shame

"I never meant any pain," I whispered, turning to look at her with my sad eyes. "You should move on. As much as I wish I could stay here… I can't." I felt a single tear escape my eye. "Really, it's for the best." And I turned to leave, and would have, if there hadn't been someone large… and furry in my way.

Bunnymund pushed me against the wall and hissed at Tooth; "What is _she _doing here?" Tooth glared at him.

"She was just leaving, Bunny. Let her go." But he didn't. Pressed up against the wall, I tried to slide away, but the pooka's icy glare caught me.

"Oh no, she's not goin' anywhere." He wrapped my throat with his huge furry paw and held me up in the air. "I'm done with you." He whispered in my face, he made his way towards the window.

"Bunny, no!" Tooth cried out from behind him, but it was too late. I was soon flying out of the Bunny's grip, through the window, and plummeted towards the icy landscape below.

**Hii!**

**Sorry, it took a long time...again. Cliffhanger! Aren't you excited for the next chapter? Well sucks for you, cause i might not update for a while... i have a musical im doing, and the practices are on Wednesdays and Sundays, then i have a concert on Sundays, singing on mondays, and Piano on tuesdays and fridays... only one free day of the week... fun!**

**Also, i have been thinking of writing a ROTG How to train your dragon crossover, and i have a poll on my profile. even if you don't think i should, let me know! if no one takes the poll i'll have no idea what my fans want... so i'll just write whatever. Trust me, you dont want me to write whatever.**

**I GOT FIVE REVIEWERS! *woop woop***

**really, before i do a shoutout, i have to say; i love your guys reviews ****_so much_****, it kind of reminds me that there are actually people out there who appreciate my writing. So... thanks.**

**Sushi4427- iz ok, i forgive you :) and thank you kindly madame *blushes***

**Tough Chick (nice pen name) - Oh, im sorry! i didn't mean to make you cry... unless it was good cry... is there such thing as a good cry?**

**Bethmum1- Glad i have converted you to rotg! Welcome to the frosty side, my friend**

**Rapunlzelinthesnow- Thank you! And it took long enough... the inspiration, i mean.**

**Lady Minuialwen- 1) i love this Pitch too**

** 2) ikr? that was what i was imagining when i wrote that**

** 3) Yeah, i enjoy torturing my characters. Well, Pitch isn't mine, I DO NOT OWN PITCH BLACK, but its still fun :)**

** 4) lol to you too**

** 5) :D**

** 6) yeah, i worked hard on that ending.**

**Ok, sorry Dazil0darlin, i think we have a new top reviewer.**

**6 REVIEWS**

**I love you, man *cries***

**byeee**

**~iammesmile**


	13. Chapter 13

I fell fast through the cold air, plummeting towards my doom. I didn't scream there, for there was no use for it; I knew I would die, and even if someone heard me scream, who would help? Bunnymund? The other Guardians?Yeah, right, my murderers. I was falling head first, so I had to look up to see my oncoming doom. The icy tundra that would squash me flat, that would eventually cover my broken body with snow and ice. Pitch would have no idea what happened, the Guardians would be overjoyed… but what about what Tooth had said? That she wanted me back… with them? Or was it a trap? And what about Jack, would he even care?

I couldn't believe I was thinking about that right now; wondering if someone liked me or not, while I was falling to my doom. That's not what normal people did! Well, granted, normal people didn't get thrown out of windows by a giant bunny after almost rekindling the friendship between her and a bird woman. I laughed bitterly; at least I would die with a sense of humor by my side. If only I had enough strength to fly away; Bunny probably had thought I did. The Guardians were not allowed to intentionally hurt someone on only a whim. Not that they would get in trouble; the Man in the Moon probably wouldn't care either.

I looked down... or was it up? I wasn't quite sure. But I was heading towards it, fast. I looked at the oncoming tundra, knowing it wouldn't be too long now. I had almost made contact when something long and silky wrapped around my waist, stopping my decent. I was gently pulled up to something else, a cloud maybe? But this was too soft to even be a cloud, it was heavenly. I was pulled onto it, almost unconscious. This is what no sleep does, kids! I looked up; the aurora borealis was rolling through the sky. Huh, didn't they only use those for emergencies? Suddenly, a small head covered my view of the lights, revealing two golden eyes looking at me with worry.

Then… I might've passed out.

* * *

I woke up surrounded by warmth. Was this what death felt like? If so, I needed to die more often. I rolled over with a sigh; maybe this wasn't so bad. Hey, no confusion here, no mixed feelings about Jack, no Pitch, no Guardians. Then, a huge pain in my head woke me from my slumber. My eyes snapped open, revealing that I wasn't in some heavenly afterlife. No, I was in a cave. Much like the ones I had lived in for the past six months, but this one was… different. Different in a way I couldn't explain. I guess it was… warmer? Definitely brighter, and bigger. Not to mention, the walls were all covered in golden sand.

"Where am I?" I croaked. That tiny sentence caused my throat to burn and my stomach to roll. In a flash, a small man appeared beside me, holding a tall glass of water. I looked at him quizzically, before taking the water and chugging it. Once I was finished, I gently placed my glass on the cold stone ground. "You shouldn't have done that, Sandman." He looked down at me sadly.

"You underestimate yourself," he said. For some reason, it didn't surprise me that Sandy spoke. I mean, I supposed I was in his realm, why wouldn't he speak here? "When really, you are the one piece that will end this all." I scoffed and stood up, ignoring the wave of vertigo when I did. I walked to the nearest wall and rested my burning forehead on the cool stone.

"Yeah right." I whispered darkly. "Like _I_ can stop this." I turned and slid down the wall. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees. "I'm nothing but a screw up." I felt him rest a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his warm eyes.

"That's not true." I brushed his hand off and stretched out my legs.

"It is," I slammed a fist into the floor, and to my surprise, it left a lengthening crack in the hard stone. I was forgetting my own strength. "I screwed up on Christmas, and ended up getting myself thrown out a window." I laughed. "Funny, how many times I've fallen out of that window…" Sandman chuckled.

"Oh, child. You are not a screw up, nor are you a bad person." I looked at the ground, but a tiny hand under my chin forced me to look at him. "Does choosing your family over the people who hurt you make you a bad person? If so, then Jack is a bad person too." I looked at him in shock, but he didn't expand on the point. "A bad person wouldn't have saved Jack and tended his injuries. A bad person wouldn't have brought him back to us." He paused. "A bad person wouldn't question their own brother's rule, only because she was worried about him. A bad person would have left Jack in the forest. A bad person would have brought him back to Pitch to be killed. A bad person would question Pitch's rule, because they wanted his power." He looked me deep in the eyes. "But you don't want his power. The thought of holding that power terrifies you. But you know, that at one point you might have to." A tear slipped from my eye. "And you know what you might have to do to get rid of Pitch's entire nightmare." I did know, but I couldn't do it. I stood up, ignoring Sandy, and flew away.

* * *

I woke up surrounded by faces. North's long white beard was tickling my nose, so I reached a hand up and wiped the hairs away. But when I did I noticed a restriction on my chest. I looked down and saw the only thing covering my chest was a thick bandage with small red dots poking through.

"What happened?" my voice was hoarse. I took a glass of water from Tooth's outstretched hand and practically poured it down my throat. I tried again. "What happened?" much better. None of them could meet my gaze, but finally Tooth spoke.

"Um… Trix brought you here. She cleaned your wounds and brought you in through the window, she left your sweatshirt too, but we need to patch it up." She coughed awkwardly. "Then, well, when she tried to leave…. I saw her. We talked, and then Bunny found us." She stopped talking to glare at him, who held his hands up in defense. "And then, this stuffed rabbit threw her out a window." I looked at her shocked, but she didn't seem to be finished. "He thought that she would fly away, but she didn't. And, well, she's gone, Jack." She rested a hand on my shoulder before turning away, most likely to hide her tears. I didn't know what to say, but somehow I managed to croak out;

"Have-have you found her? Her…body?" This time it was Bunny who answered.

"We, um, we think she fell into the lake outside, mate." I knew I should have been furious with him; I should have blasted him to ice by now. But I couldn't find the will to be angry; he didn't know it would happen. Finally, Tooth turned back to us with something small in her hand.

_Teeth_.

Trix's teeth.

She held them out to me. "I-I think it's time, Jack." She whispered. I took them slowly. I stared at them for a second, before looking up at my fellow guardians with tears in my eyes.

"Can-can I have some alone time?" They all nodded, and left without a sound. I took a deep breath, and gently rested my palm on the golden case.

_I was in a dark smoky room. In the middle was a bed, with a panting woman lying in it. A smiling man was standing next to her, holding her hand and kissing it. A small woman in a brown dress bustled through the door, a small bundle wrapped up in her arms. She gently passed the bundle to the woman in the bed, who instantly started crying._

_"Ma petite," she whispered through her tears, folding the blanket off of the top, revealing two bright blue orbs. "Ma petite Alice."_

* * *

_I was in another room. There was a woman in a rocking chair in front of a fire. She was knitting a garment in deep blue yarn and singing something under her breath. The only light came from the fire. A huge gust of wind shook the house, followed by a bright flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. As if on cue, a tiny little girl in a silk nightgown barreled into the room and under the woman's skirt._

_The woman chuckled and pulled up the hem, revealing two bright blue eyes._

_"Ma Cherie," she laughed. "You don't need to be afraid." She wrapped the child in her arms and kissed her nos._

_"Mais Maman," the child whined, "les garcons in the village say that the noises are made by an army of giants, and that they come to eat me." Another flash of lightning lit up the window, causing the little girl to whimper and fold deeper into her mother's arms._

_"Oh child," she laughed and rested the child on her knee. "The thunder and lightning are very far away, they cannot hurt you." They child looked up into her mother's eyes._

_"Mais… they sound so close." The woman paused, as if thinking, before smiling down at the little girl._

_"I'll show you." She waited for the lightning to flash again, and then started to count. She reached fifteen before the boom of thunder followed. "There, you see?" the child looked confused. "The thunder is fifteen miles away." The girl giggled._

_"Really?" the mother tickled the girl's stomach._

_"Oui, let's try again." Another flash of lightning lit up their window, but instead of squealing the girl and her mother started counting._

_"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…"_

* * *

_A little girl ran around in a garden, trying to catch fireflies._

_"Alice!" a voice called from the house. "It's dark, come inside." The girl pouted but ran to the house, where a woman with a swollen stomach leaned in the doorway._

_"Mummy," the girl asked, coming to a stop in front of the round stomach. "When is my little sister gonna be here?" The woman laughed and rested a hand on her stomach._

_"Soon my love, and just you wait, you'll be the best of friends!" the girl scrunched up her face._

_"As long as she doesn't steal my clothes!" Then she wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach and whispered; "Come out soon, ok? You're making my mummy fat." Then she kissed the stomach and ran inside._

* * *

_A girl sat on a bed, reading a book. She was smiling at the pictures of princesses and princes, outlining them with her finger. A man came into the room, his eyes were bloodshot._

_"Daddy!" the girl cried, running to hug his legs. "Where is she? Where's my sister?" the father fell to his knees and hugged the little girl._

_"I'm sorry, Alice. But your sister isn't coming; she and your mother are in heaven now." The little girl looked confused._

_"What's a heaven?" the man laughed._

_"Heaven is where the angels live, honey. Don't worry though, they're quite happy." The little girl smiled and hugged her father._

_"Okay, Daddy."_

* * *

_"This is your fault!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, and he took this as an opportunity to kick her repeatedly in the gut. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, shoving her away and into her mother's gravestone. Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled away from the graveyard. "That's right!" he called after her "Just go! I don't need you!"_

* * *

_It was 2 a.m. when her father returned from the pub. The second he did, he came to her and started fumbling with her dress, which wasn't much, a skirt vest and blouse wouldn't help her against a huge drunk man. If only she could afford one of those beautiful dresses the girls in town wear. With bows and poofs and giant skirts. She bet her father would never be able to get through a dress like that. As he tugged at her skirts, an idea burrowed into her head. What if she fought back? Really, what could a 30 year old drunk man with a busted knee do? So, with this burst of bravery, she kneed her father in the stomach, earning a satisfying grunt and a rush of air. They both stumbled backwards, her hitting a wall, him hitting nothing. He turned to her and glared._

_"You're gonna pay for that." He flipped out his switchblade and advanced towards her. She looked around, there was no way out; he was too close and too big. If she ran, he would catch her. She looked towards the man standing in the corner. Her father could not see him; he would never admit to believing in the Boogeyman. But she could, and she'd never forget him. She had just enough time to look into his eyes and mouth three words before the knife slashed through her throat._

I broke out of the memory with a gasp before throwing the bow(?) of teeth across the room. I couldn't watch one more second. I hadn't known… maybe if I had, she would be here now…

What had I done?

**Heyyy!**

**Sorry... this took a long time... oops?**

**Anyways, apologies aside, I GOT INTO CAWTHRA**

**i had some people ask me what Cawthra is, its basically this fancy shmancy arts school here in Canada, yay!**

**So... ya**

**Chocoegg333- Thank you! And turns out your good luck helped :) i got into... i think everything i tried out for :D**

**Bethmum1- Look! New chapter! I dont have half term... or time off... i only have one free night a week people, YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL. And you are so devious :) but im sorry, i can't hurt Jack anymore than i have to. I do have some fluff coming up... in like... two chapters? Im not sure, i guess we'll wait and see.**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx- I do not send you death threats! Ok... maybe just a few :3 And i don't like you either... *angry face***

**So... byee :)**

**~iammesmile**


	14. Chapter 14

By the time I stumbled into my cold cottage, the sky had turned dark. But apparently it was later than I had thought…

"Young lady, where have you been?" Pitch yelled from my couch, a mug filled with tea in his hand. Which, I had to admit, sort of un-scarified him…

"I, um… well, you see…" I stood in the doorway stuttering out a lie. But before I could fully string out said lie, which I can guarantee would have been the most convincing lie ever told, he interrupted me by holding his hand in the air.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I have some big news." He took a long sip from him tea and set it down on the table. "You see, it seems that the Guardians have declared war."

It took me a while to fully comprehend what he had said.

_One._

_Two._

_Three. _

Then it snapped.

"What?" I cried, flopping down on to my fluffy recliner. "War, why?" He looked at me quizzically.

"My, my! Why are you so shaken up about this? Sure, last time they won." He stood from his spot and walked behind my chair. "But this time, I've got a secret weapon." I looked up at his smiling face.

"What do you mean, 'secret weapon'?" he laughed and took my hand.

"I know all about where you were last night, love." My face heat up and I began to stutter.

"What, what do you mean? I wasn't anywhere…" But what he did next surprised me. He didn't yell at me for helping Jack, or for going to the Guardians. He kissed my hand.

"And it was brilliant!" Okay… now I was confused. "You took the injured boy to their home, making them think you still cared. And now, when Bunny threw you out the window you pretended not to fly away and they think you're dead!" Wait, they… they thought I was dead? "This will make it oh so satisfying when they come face to face with you during the battle! The person who they would never hurt, but who would love to _kill them_."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

What?

I don't want to kill anyone, enemy or not. Guardian or nightmare… I just wasn't the killing type! And especially not to the Guardians… I needed to talk him out of it, out of the war. But before I could, a huge nightmare ran to his side. It whinnied, but of course Pitch understood exactly what it was it said.

"What?" He lowered his head and smiled. "Well of _course_ they did!" Then he turned to me, face bright like a child's on Christmas. "My dear, it seems those pesky Guardians have opened your memories!" My memories?I flashed back, all those years alone… alone except for Pitch. I couldn't just turn my back on him like this, he was my family! Speaking of him, he flashed me a sparkling grin.

"So, what do you say?" I looked at my toes, as if they could give me the answer. And surprisingly, they did. My feet were bare, no longer covered by my new leather shoes. They were cold, almost numb. It may sound cheesy, but I imagined that is what I would be like without Pitch. Cold, numb, with nothing around me but air. That's right; I was comparing my brother… to shoes. But it helped my decision. I looked up and sent him a grin of my own.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

I grabbed my staff and swung it through the air, effectively freezing an elf to the wall. I had been doing this for hours, ever since I had woken up to find a nightmare standing in front of me. Probably spying on me, but I didn't care; I had a message.

North stormed into the room and pried the elf off of the wall, after which it scurried away like a cockroach in the light.

"Jack!" he yelled as he turned to me. "I know you are angry about loss of Trix, but you cannot keep doing this! I am running out of elves!" I sighed angrily and banged my head on the wall, and North seemed to take this as a sign that something was wrong. "Jack, what is matter? You are not upset I don't let you freeze friends, no?" I looked at him, then back at the ground.

"I declared war on Pitch."

This seemed to get his attention away from frozen elf thoughts as he whipped his head towards me. "What?" he roared. "I understand you are sad, but you don't make these decisions!" I groaned angrily and spun away from the wall, head still down.

"He gave Jamie nightmares." I whispered my voice full of venom. I heard North suck in a breath behind me. "Can't you see? He hasn't changed, he will _never _change. I bet he doesn't even care that she's dead!" I stomped my staff on the ground and spun to face the large Russian. "We knew this would come, sooner or later. Well it has to happen now, before he hurts anyone else." North sighed and nodded.

"If you think so… then okay (okay is spelled like that, not just "ok"). I will tell the others." And then he was gone. Finally alone, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in and sank to the ground. Head in hands, I was left to contemplate what I had just done. I couldn't do this; the last time I had fought Pitch my staff was broken. Sure, I was able to fix it, but I wasn't sure if it was a thing I could do twice… But it had to be done. Pitch had to be stopped.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, the same I had cut my hair in the year before. Although this time I was doing something much different.

I was wearing a strange black outfit, with tank top like sleeves and slits down the sides of the skirt. It was almost skin tight; just lose enough for me to breath. The skirt reached my ankles, and the slits reached just to my hip, where the dark fabric was cinched tight with a wide black belt. Underneath I was wearing a pair of, surprise, surprise, _black_ short shorts. It all tied together pretty well, making me look like some kind of female ninja, but Pitch said there was one more step.

He understood my… slight _disability_ to injuring and even… killing, the Guardians, so he gave me a tip. It was quite simple, really, for something so complicated.

I needed the let the darkness take over.

_Just think of why you need the darkness,_ Pitch had said, _think of why we're having this war._ I scrunched my eyes shut and thought back.

I thought of my father's abuse, I thought of my mother's death. I thought about that awful feeling when the non-believers passed through me. I thought of how the Guardians rejected me, without even hearing why I had did what I did. I thought about Bunny pushing me out of the window. Finally, a deep raspy voice sounded from deep inside my mind.

_Hello, Alice,_ it whispered. Its voice laced with an almost terrifying twinge of glee. _We've missed you._ I opened my eyes to reveal my own face smiling back at me. It was a sinister smile, turned evil by my new glowing eyes. I laughed, and it seemed to echo, as if someone else was laughing with me.

I was ready.

* * *

I sat on the window sill, looking out at the arctic desert. Yeti's and tooth fairies stood in rows, along with Sandy's giant sand creatures. They were each equipped with weapons. The yetis held huge swords and axes, some of them even had a belt of Bunny's exploding eggs strung up like grenades. The tiny fairies each had a small pouch of refilling dream sand. They were ready, which scared me to no end, because i was as far from it as one could be.

I noticed an excited Bunny walking among their rag tag group of soldiers, doing flips and throwing his boomerangs. Tooth was flitting nervously around her fairies, making sure they were properly prepared. North stood at the front with a huge mug of eggnog, and Sandy was floating in the sky, charging his sand creatures. As if he heard my thoughts, Sandy turned his small head towards me, smiled, and nodded.

It was time.

* * *

I stood beside my brother on a balcony, looking out over his army. All of the sand mixed with the glowing eyes and claws, it looked like an evil soup. He put his hand on my shoulder, and had to yell to be heard over the army's cries.

"Good luck to you, Guardians!"

And we set off to war.

**Okay, this time its not my fault!**

**Seriously, i finished this chapter on tuesday i think, and sent it to my beta reader, but she didn't notice it until... about an hour ago i dont hate on her! NOT. HER. FAULT. she actually sort of forgot about me until one of my readers yelled at her.**

**Its actually really funny, my beta thought that the part when Trix was talking about her ninja armor... thing, i had forgotten to put in the time lapse lines, so she thought it was still Jack's pov XD**

**One more thing... i have realized that since chapter one, my views have gone from over 500... to 36...**

**Am i that bad at this?**

**Ok, REVIEWERS (only two... thanks guys)**

**Lady Minuialwen- Turns out... they didn't react... at all :P**

**xxxxFrostbitexxxx- Ya, i feel the love, we're cool man. And... i just didnt want Jack angry, he's gone through too much XD and i thought somewhere around the lines of... a little bit higher than morgan freedman. And thank you for ruining Cawthra for me! *slaps hesitantly***

**Ok... byee!**

**~iammesmile**


	15. AN

Sorry, this isn't a real chapter, so sorry to those who got excited.

I'm writing to tell you that I won't be updating for a while.

I'm going through a lot of things right now in my life, and I just haven't been able to.

Like, literally.

I just… cant, finish the chapter.

I am so, so sorry.

I swear, I am crying as I write this.

I'm going through a lot of emotional trauma, no my boyfriend didn't break up with me; I'm not going all Bella Swan. But it has been pretty hard to deal with.

So, I may not update for a while, so I understand if you give up on me after time.

Also, for any of you who watch Doctor Who;

The last episode of the second season is partially responsible.

Ok… no; it's not. But I did just watch it and yes I'm still crying

Ok, bye

~iammesmile


	16. Still not a chapter

I AM SO SORRY

GAHHH, YOU MUST ALL HATE ME

*dies*

ok, im good.

Sorry, it`s been a while...

yeah...

Ok, so another not-chapter

I HAVE A REASON

no i dont...

I`ve been going through some... things...

things i am not telling you over the internet

if you want me to tell you, you PM me, got it

ok, so, yeah, i was pretty messed up

i was actually considering dis-continuing this story, since i sort of lost intrest in the fandom, i fell in love with Doctor Who, then at Doomsday i stayed in my room crying all weekend...

so i sort of gave up on all life...

then, i had a dream, it was terrifying

I cant remember much, but i remember just seeing Trix in a dark room, really thin and beaten up, and she just looked at me, cried, and then DIED

I CRIED

GAHHH

so, yeah, i just keep thinking of that, so i have every intention of finishing this story, but i will not be writing the sequel i was planning...

Sowwie...

**Lady Minuialwen- ...ok**

**Guest- Awww, thank you! i think im blushing...**

**Chocoegg333- ok, new chapter soon... maybe**

**ashthetyto- Well, you wont have to wait for too long!**

**elfen silver power ranger- ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok **

**...ok**

**-iammesmile**

**(my little squiggle refuses to show up :()**


End file.
